City Of Angels
by Klainer Butt3rfly
Summary: Existen dos clases de ángeles de la muerte, Kurt es un ángel de los que se llevan a las buenas personas, conocidos también como ángeles blancos. Los ángeles y los humanos, aunque habitan en el mismo mundo, están separados porque hay reglas que deben cumplir, pero ¿qué pasa cuando un ángel se enamora de un humano?
1. Cap 1: Ángeles

_¡Hoy les traigo esta nueva propuesta!_

_¡Gracias a mis fieles lectores por su apoyo incondicional para cada una de mis fics!_

_¡Gracias a los nuevos lectores que empiezan a apoyar esta historia! :)_

* * *

_Existen dos clases de ángeles de la muerte, los que se llevan de la forma más dulce y tranquila posible a las personas que fueron buenas, y los que se llevan a quienes no lo fueron. Kurt es un ángel de los que se llevan a las buenas personas, conocidos también como ángeles blancos._

_Los ángeles y los humanos, aunque habitan en el mismo mundo, están separados porque hay reglas que deben cumplir, pero ¿qué pasa cuando un ángel se enamora de un humano?_

_*** **Adaptación de la película City of Angels *****_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1:**

**"Ángeles"**

* * *

.

Un hombre vestido de negro, con piel tan blanca como la nieve, ojos azules como el cielo y cabello castaño estaba sentado junto a una niña y la observaba detenidamente. La pequeña estaba en una cama acostada, padecía de una grave enfermedad y estaba sufriendo.

La mamá de la niña estaba hablando desesperada por teléfono con el médico.

La pequeña miró hacia un costado y vio a aquel hombre, éste le sonrió dulcemente y ella se sintió tranquila, por un momento se olvidó del malestar que la aquejaba, le devolvió la sonrisa y estiró una mano hacia donde él estaba.

El ojiazul extendió el brazo y puso un dedo sobre la palma de ella, su mirada dulce y su tierna sonrisa jamás lo abandonaron. La niña suspiró y miró a su mamá que se acercaba y la tomaba en brazos.

**::::::::**

En el hospital, la mujer le decía preocupada al médico que su hija en todo el trayecto no había dejado de repetir que había un hombre sentado en su habitación y que iba con ellas en el auto. El médico le explicó que era una alucinación debido a la fiebre tan alta que presentaba.

La pequeña fue ingresada a la sala de emergencia y no dejaba de mirar hacia un costado y sonreía. Los doctores y las enfermeras trataban de entender qué era lo que la niña veía y la mantenía en ese estado de felicidad, pero no encontraban ningún motivo aparente.

Aquel hombre de cabello castaño estaba a su lado y seguía sonriéndole, suspirando puso su mano en la cabeza rubia y ella cerró los ojos.

De pronto la pequeñita se dio cuenta de que estaba de pie junto al hombre de traje negro y volvió a sonreírle – ¡Hola!

\- ¡Hola! – contestó él con voz dulce.

\- ¿Eres Dios? – preguntó curiosa.

\- No, soy un ángel.

\- ¿Viniste por mí?

\- Así es.

\- ¿Entonces, yo estoy…?

\- Estás mejor ahora – contestó con dulzura – Vamos a ir a un lugar muy bonito.

\- ¿Y cómo sabes que estoy mejor?

\- Porque ya no estás enferma, ¿O sientes algún malestar?

\- No – contestó feliz – me siento muy bien – la sonrisa era cada vez más amplia.

\- Ya ves, ahora estás mejor.

\- ¿Pero, y mi mamá? Ella no lo va a entender.

\- Lo hará, aunque le tomará un tiempo.

La pequeña asintió y miró a su mamá llorando – ¿Estás seguro?

\- ¡Totalmente! Ella comprenderá que ahora eres feliz. Nos tenemos que ir.

\- Está bien – empezaron a caminar por un pasillo blanco – ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

\- Kurt.

\- Yo soy Melissa.

\- ¿Cuál es tu cosa favorita en el mundo, Melissa?

\- Las pijamas.

\- ¿Y por qué las pijamas?

Siguieron platicando mientras atravesaron todo el pasillo.

* * *

.

\- ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? – preguntaba un hombre de piel morena.

\- Bien, interesante diría. Hoy fui por una niña muy linda. Creerás que su cosa favorita son las pijamas – sonrió.

\- ¿Pijamas? ¡Qué bien! Nunca había escuchado que a alguien le gustaran.

\- Lo sé, pero a ella sí y habló sobre qué tipo de pijamas, los colores y demás. Luego estuve en un ascensor y pude ver como un hombre sin querer rozó la piel de una mujer y entre ellos hubo algo.

\- ¿Algo?

\- Sí, fue como una conexión, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero fue mágico.

\- ¡Oh! Supongo que esas cosas pasan con los humanos.

Kurt suspiró – ¿Alguna vez has querido saber qué se siente?

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Tocar.

\- No, eso no me interesa.

\- No mientas, sé que quieres saber.

\- Está bien, a veces si me da curiosidad.

\- A mí también – respondió Kurt mirando hacia el horizonte.

* * *

.

El día transcurría normal, habían miles de ángeles por todas partes, caminando entre las calles, de pie en los techos de los edificios más altos, sentados en las cafeterías, en los pasillos de los hospitales, etc., pero ninguno era visto. Convivían con los seres humanos pero eran invisibles ante sus ojos.

Cada ángel tenía diferentes habilidades, Kurt tenía la facultad de transmitirles serenidad, tranquilidad, alivio y paz a las personas.

Llegó a un hospital en donde una chica joven había tenido un bebé, pero estaba nerviosa y estresada después del parto, al punto de que no quería tomar a su pequeñito en brazos. El ojiazul se acercó a la nueva mamá y la abrazó por detrás muy cálidamente. Poco a poco ella se fue relajando y esbozó una sonrisa para luego pedir que le entreguen a su bebé. Kurt sonrió y continuó su camino.

Realmente le gustaba poder ayudar a otros y siempre estaba buscando a quien transmitirle paz.

* * *

.

Al atardecer, todos los ángeles se reunían en la playa, ahí contemplaban el horizonte hasta el ocaso. Esa era su forma de ponerse en contacto con su propio ser y sus alrededores.

Kurt y su amigo llegaron y se ubicaron frente al mar – Hoy conversé con Melissa y me dijo que quería ser un ángel y tener alas.

\- Las personas idealizan una imagen pre-concebida sobre cómo lucimos los ángeles, todos creen que tenemos alas y no es así.

\- Eso le expliqué y luego me preguntó si igual podía tener alas para volar y disfrutar del aire y la sensación de ir por los cielos. Le dije que los ángeles no sentimos nada, pero que le fabricaría unas pequeñas alas de papel.

\- ¿Y qué te dijo?

\- Que para qué quería alas si no podría sentir la brisa acariciando su rostro – Tras decir esto, el ojiazul se quedó pensativo, de pronto se dio cuenta de que la caída del sol estaba en su máximo apogeo y corría mucho viento, cerró los ojos tratando de sentir algo, pero fue imposible.


	2. Cap 2: Angustia y Dolor

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2:**

**"Angustia y Dolor"**

* * *

.

Un nuevo día comenzaba, las calles estaban atestadas de autos, sin importar qué tan temprano fuera, el tráfico siempre era terrible.

En medio de los autos atascados, cruzaba una bicicleta, la cual era pedaleada a gran velocidad por un hombre con ropa deportiva, lentes para el sol y una maleta a la espalda, quien iba sorteando entre los vehículos despreocupadamente. Su cabello rizado se movía al ritmo de la brisa y respiraba profundo mientras disfrutaba la sensación del viento recorrerle.

Llegó al hospital, estacionó su bicicleta y subió corriendo las escaleras. Atravesó todo el edificio hasta llegar a un área donde habían varios casilleros, abrió uno, guardó sus lentes oscuros, se sacó la ropa deportiva, se puso un traje azul y colgó en él un distintivo. Sus rizos quedaron escondidos debajo de un gorro del mismo color del traje.

\- ¡Buenos días! – dijo con una gran y brillante sonrisa al entrar a una habitación – ¿Qué tenemos hoy?

\- ¡Buenos días! – contestó un joven que vestía de forma similar – Tenemos a un hombre de 50 años con un infarto, estaba trotando en la mañana y de pronto cayó desplomado al piso. Los paramédicos llegaron a tiempo y lograron resucitarlo, pero no me gustan los resultados que muestran sus exámenes, sobretodo el electrocardiograma.

El hombre de cabello rizado observó un monitor externo en donde se veía el movimiento del corazón, en cuestión de segundos analizó todo – esta arteria está obstruida, ¿quién le puso el catéter?

\- Rosemberg – contestó el joven.

\- Voy a hablar con él.

\- El paciente dijo que quería verte.

\- ¿A mí? – preguntó intrigado – el joven asintió.

\- Bien – se puso un cubre bocas y entró en la sala de operaciones en la que habían varias enfermeras preparándolo. Una de ellas se acercó al hombre – el doctor Anderson está aquí – éste miró hacia un costado y se encontró con unos ojos grandes llenos de vida, con una mezcla de colores entre miel con destellos verdes y las pestañas más largas que alguna vez hubiese visto.

El médico miró al paciente y éste clavo intensamente la mirada en la suya, sus ojos denotaban temor e incertidumbre. El doctor se quedó algo inquieto ante esto y se hizo a un lado. En cuestión de minutos todo estaba listo para la cirugía.

**:::::::**

El hombre de cabello rizado daba las instrucciones, finalmente se volteó hacia donde estaba uno de los enfermeros – Jimmy Hendrix – fue todo lo que dijo y el joven encendió la radio con la música indicada por el doctor.

El ambiente era bastante relajado, la cirugía, aunque complicada, marchaba a la perfección. Luego de varias horas de arduo trabajo, Anderson dio la orden para que lo desconectaran, debían comprobar si el corazón del hombre funcionaba sin estar conectado a las máquinas.

\- ¡Todo resultó perfecto! – dijo uno de los enfermeros.

\- ¡Felicitaciones Anderson! – comentó otro de los doctores.

Todos festejaban el éxito obtenido – Es simplemente el mejor médico con el que he trabajado – dijo uno de los presentes y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

\- ¡Muchas gracias a todos! Siempre es un placer dar lo mejor con ustedes – dijo el doctor y salió de la sala con una gran sonrisa y completamente satisfecho con el resultado.

A un lado de la puerta se encontraba Kurt observando la escena y comenzó a acercarse al paciente, de pronto el monitor comenzó a sonar fuertemente – es una taquicardia – gritó uno de los enfermeros y rápidamente sacaron todos los implementos que necesitaban.

Una enfermera corrió por el pasillo – doctor Anderson – gritó y él volteó. A los pocos segundos ya estaba ingresando a la sala de operaciones. Hacía todo lo que podía, pero cada procedimiento fallaba. El doctor estaba totalmente centrado en el hombre, tratando de hacer que su corazón funcione.

Kurt se acercó más, estaba de pie junto a la mesa de operaciones, sus ojos pasaban del paciente al doctor repetidamente. De pronto notó su pasión por lo que hacía, su apremio por salvar esa vida y no pudo dejar de mirarlo.

\- Vamos, responde – decía con preocupación – puedes hacerlo, vamos.

\- Se nos va – dijo uno de los presentes.

Blaine levantó la cabeza clavando su mirada en la del ojiazul y dijo con furia – ¡No se va a ir a ninguna parte! – Sus miradas estaban conectadas, Kurt con pánico e incertidumbre y Anderson con rabia y angustia mientras seguía tratando de resucitarlo.

Al cabo de unos minutos el ángel caminó dirigiéndose a un costado de la sala, ahí esperaba por él el alma del hombre que yacía en la mesa de operaciones.

* * *

.

El hombre de cabello rizado caminaba por uno de los corredores del hospital hasta que llegó a la sala de espera en donde una mujer con sus dos hijos estaban sentados.

\- ¡Buenos días!

\- ¡Buenos días! – contestó en forma tensa la mujer – Estamos esperando al doctor Anderson.

\- Soy yo.

\- ¿Cómo está mi esposo, doctor?

Respiró juntando valor para poder articular las palabras – lamento mucho tener que informarle esto, pero no sobrevivió.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó aterrada.

\- La cirugía salió bien, pero desarrolló un problema post-quirúrgico. Se hizo todo lo posible por revivirlo, pero fue imposible.

La mujer empezó a llorar y a gritar, sus hijos estaban desesperados y corrieron a abrazar a su madre. La escena puso mal al doctor, la presenciaba en silencio hasta que no soportó más y salió corriendo sin detenerse hacia las escaleras, empezó a subir hasta que sintió que las piernas no le respondían y se desplomó en ellas. Las lágrimas surcaban su rostro y no dejaba de repetir – lo siento, hice todo lo que pude, lo siento – se quitó el gorro y pasaba sus manos temblorosas por todos los rizos y empezó a llorar copiosamente.

_*****__ ¿Qué pasó? __*****__ ¿Qué fue lo que falló? __*****_ – pensaba mientras trataba de controlarse, pero no podía.

Kurt escuchó el llanto y los pensamientos que rondaban con desesperación – otra de sus cualidades como ángel blanco era poder leer la mente de otros.

Avanzó directo hacia el lugar de dónde provenía tanto dolor y fue cuando vio sentado en la escalers al hombre de ojos verde-miel totalmente destrozado y se acercó a él.

Lentamente se fue agachando hasta que su rostro quedó a la altura del rostro del doctor y lo miraba preocupado. Anderson levantó la cabeza y sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar como había sucedido antes. Kurt no podía dejar de mirarlo, aquel hombre tenía los ojos más hermosos pero al mismo tiempo más tristes y llenos de dolor que había visto. Comenzó a mover su mano frente a la cara de Anderson en busca de una señal de que éste lo podía ver, pero no fue así, sin embargo sus miradas permanecían la una en la otra.

_*****__ No entiendo qué sucedió, la operación fue perfecta __*****__ Debí seguir intentando __*****__ Fallé __*****__ Lo siento tanto __*****__ En verdad lo siento __*** **_– eran los pensamientos agolpados en la mente del médico. El ángel no entendía cómo una persona podía sentir tanto dolor por alguien que no era nada suyo.

No soportó más verlo así y puso sus manos sobre las del hombre de cabello rizado para tratar de consolarlo y trasmitirle un poco de paz.


	3. Cap 3: Sólo Tienes Que Sentir

*** NOTA ***

_La conversación entre Kurt y Casio en la biblioteca tuve que inventarla para poder adaptar esta historia a Klaine =)_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3:**

** "****Sólo Tienes Que Sentir"**

* * *

.

Kurt caminaba dentro de una tienda con su amigo – Casio, ¿alguna vez alguien te ha visto?

\- Tú estás viéndome.

\- No, no me refiero a otros ángeles, personas que mueren o deliran, sino a que si un humano te ha visto.

\- Una vez, en un restaurante, una mujer ciega se giró y me pidió mostaza.

\- Pero, si era ciega no pudo verte – dijo el ojiazul intrigado.

\- No, pero pudo sentirme, ella sabía que yo estaba ahí. ¿A qué viene la pregunta?

\- Ese doctor en la sala de operaciones, me miró de frente a los ojos.

\- Kurt, eso no es posible, no pudo verte. Sabes muy bien que nadie puede verte, a menos que tú quieras que te vean.

\- ¿Y qué pasa si quiero?

\- ¿Por qué querrías eso?

\- Para ayudarlo.

De pronto escucharon gritos y al voltear se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de un asalto. Ambos caminaron despacio hacia el asaltante y el cajero, el hombre estaba muy nervioso y tenía miedo de que le dispararan.

Lamentablemente no podían hacer nada para evitar el atraco, pero Kurt se paró detrás de el trabajador y le sujetó los hombros llenándolo con pensamientos de tranquilidad, así pudo entregar el dinero sin problema y el ladrón huyó sin hacerle daño.

\- ¿Te das cuenta Kurt? No necesitan verte para que puedas ayudar.

* * *

.

Blaine estaba de pie junto a la cama de operaciones contemplándola sin poder dejar de revivir lo sucedido el día anterior, de pronto sintió que se le revolvió el estómago y tuvo que correr a toda prisa al baño para vomitar.

Al salir se dirigió a la sala de operaciones y la encontró vacía. Kurt estaba de pie junto a la puerta.

Arrimado a una de las paredes estaba un hombre un poco más alto que él, de piel ligeramente bronceada, cabello castaño y ojos verdes, que lo estaba esperando.

\- ¿Sabes por qué no están las cosas listas? Tengo una reparación de válvulas en 15 minutos.

\- La cirugía fue reprogramada para el lunes.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque Johnson piensa que es mejor que te tomes estos días, te vio muy alterado ayer. Además no es una cirugía de urgencia.

\- Primero, ¿Por qué te mandaron a ti para decírmelo? ¿Por qué no me lo dice Johnson? Y segundo, sabes lo mal que me deja eso ante mi equipo de trabajo.

Kurt observaba y escuchaba con atención la discusión entre los dos hombres.

\- Cálmate Blaine, no tienes por qué alterarte.

\- Cómo no voy a hacerlo, me están tratando como si fuera un incompetente.

\- No es así. Revisé el expediente de Harrison, no fue tu culpa que falleciera. Realizaste un trabajo impecable.

\- Eso lo sé.

\- ¿Entonces por qué estás así? Llevaste a cabo una gran pelea.

\- Peleamos por la vida de las personas, pero cuando perdemos esa pelea es devastador.

\- Blaine, como médicos entendemos que la muerte es parte de la vida, no podemos permitir que algo que ocurre con un paciente nos afecte.

\- No lo entiendes Michael, nunca lo vas a entender, a mí sí me afecta, me importan las personas, así es como soy y no puedo cambiarlo.

Kurt sonrió ante esas palabras y mantuvo su mirada fija sobre el médico de cabello rizado.

\- Deberías irte a casa, luces como si estuvieras enfermo.

\- Sólo estoy cansado Michael.

\- ¿Por qué no me llamaste? Sabes que hubiera ido enseguida.

\- No puedo dormir cuando te quedas en casa – dijo Anderson tratando de sonar tranquilo.

\- Eso no es cierto, nunca duermes Blaine, esté o no esté yo ahí.

El ojiazul trataba de asimilar lo que estaba escuchando.

\- Eres bueno, más que eso, eres excelente en lo que haces – lo tomó de la mano y comenzó a acariciársela. Descansa estos días y ven el lunes, estoy seguro que regresarás renovado – se acercó para besarlo, pero Blaine giró la cabeza y Michael apenas y si pudo medio rozar sus labios.

\- Lo siento, no estoy de ánimos y…

\- Tranquilo amor, entiendo – le acarició el rostro y le dio un beso en la frente – nos vemos más tarde.

Kurt contemplaba atónito la escena entre los dos hombres y no comprendía exactamente lo que acababa de ver.

* * *

.

En la biblioteca se encontraban cientos de ángeles. Casio estaba sentado observando a unas personas cuando Kurt llegó.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó el ángel de tez oscura – te noto muy pensativo.

\- La verdad es que hay algo que no logro entender, algo que vi hoy y no sé cómo explicarlo.

\- ¿Qué es eso que te tiene tan intrigado?

\- ¿No se supone que el amor se debe dar entre un hombre y una mujer? Hoy vi a dos hombres juntos, por lo que asumo que son algo así como una pareja.

\- Mi querido amigo, llevo siendo un ángel muchos más años que tú, de hecho siglos, he visto y aprendido muchas cosas y una de ellas es que el verdadero amor no sabe de géneros, el amor es un sentimiento que se comparte entre dos personas que se entregan la una a la otra en todos los sentidos y buscan compartir su vida juntas.

\- ¿Entonces es correcto estar con alguien de tu mismo género?

\- Kurt, no se trata de lo que es correcto o no, porque cada quien tiene sus propias perspectivas, se trata de lo que las personas eligen y les hace felices. Para ser más claro, te pongo un ejemplo, si tuvieras la oportunidad de amar y ser amado, compartiendo tu vida, tus sueños e ilusiones con alguien, ¿elegirías a una mujer, sólo por el hecho de que eres hombre? ¿o elegirías a una persona que sea tu complemento, que te ame y te haga sentir especial, alguien a quien ames y con quien seas feliz, sin importar el género de esta persona?

El ojiazul lo pensó detenidamente y luego miró a su amigo – a alguien que me ame y con quien ser feliz.

\- ¡Exacto! ¡Esa es la respuesta correcta mi amigo! No importa si es un hombre con una mujer, si son dos hombres o si son dos mujeres, el amor es una de las cosas más grandes e importantes que le pueden pasar a una persona, y encontrar con quien compartirlo no es fácil, por eso cuando llega debes aferrarte a éste con todas tus fuerzas y cuidarlo como el más valioso de todos los tesoros.

Kurt permaneció sentado toda la tarde procesando la información que Casio le había dado.

Cuando sacó sus propias conclusiones, prestó atención a lo que alguien estaba leyendo y le llamó la atención:

_"__**Es como si la soledad fuera una condición dura y absoluta de la existencia. La soledad a la que estamos condenados mientras nos rodea la gente, es la peor que se puede padecer. No es lo mismo vivir la soledad por decisión propia que vivir condenado a ella"**_


	4. Cap 4: Quería Conocerte

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4:**

**"Quería Conocerte"**

* * *

.

A Kurt le llamaban mucho la atención los libros y había empezado uno que lo tenía capturado y cada noche leía un poco más. De pronto al llegar a un párrafo, por alguna razón inexplicable se quedó pensando en aquel hombre de ojos verde-miel y ya no pudo sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

**::::::::**

Un nuevo día llegó y Blaine estaba temprano en el hospital, igual que siempre.

\- ¡Buenos días Sr. Robinson!

Un hombre de unos 50 años volteó la cabeza y lo miró – ¡Buenos días doctor Anderson!

\- ¿Cómo se siente?

\- Bien.

¿Qué es lo que tiene en los labios?

\- Nada, nada.

\- ¿Es eso chocolate? La operación a la que será sometido es muy importante y debe cuidarse en lo que come, sabe que debe seguir una dieta suave y el chocolate no está dentro de los alimentos que puede consumir.

\- Me fastidia la comida del hospital, además estoy aburrido, ya me quiero ir de aquí.

\- Pronto podrá hacerlo.

\- Si me hubiera operado ayer como se suponía que debía hacerlo, yo ya estaría fuera de este lugar y en mi casa descansando. ¿Por qué no realizó la cirugía?

\- Porque las circunstancias no permitieron los procedimientos.

\- Yo no soy un procedimiento, soy un ser humano, doctor, y mi nombre es Tom Robinson, pero claro a ustedes los médicos no les importamos realmente. Blaine lo observó durante unos segundos y salió apresuradamente de la habitación.

**::::::::**

Caminaba por uno de los pasillos cuando Kurt empezó a seguirlo, tomó el ascensor e iba conteniendo las ganas de llorar. Llegó al área infantil y recorrió las diferentes secciones hasta estar frente a un vidrio donde habían huellas de las manos de niños cubriéndolo, se acercó al vidrio y colocó su mano sobre una de las pequeñas huellas, Kurt estaba del otro lado y puso su mano en la misma huella que el ojimiel y observó ambas manos juntas, pero a la vez separadas por un vidrio, se veían tan bien, tan perfectas.

Sintió un peso sobre el vidrio y cuando miró hacia un costado, Blaine había apoyado su frente en éste. Lo observó todo el tiempo, de pronto el médico levantó la cabeza y miró al frente, sus ojos y los del ángel se volvieron a encontrar y una lágrima rodó por la mejilla del hombre de cabello rizado. Kurt no podía apartar su mirada de él.

El doctor siguió caminando y llegó al área de neonatos. Entró a donde estaban los cuneros y comenzó a observar a los bebés, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y se sentó en el piso cerrando los ojos para tratar de relajarse.

\- ¡Blaine! ¿Qué haces por aquí? – preguntó una dulce mujer.

\- ¡Hola Malena! Iba camino a rayos X y me desvié a esta área para distraerme un poco. ¿Sabes? Creo que debí ser pediatra.

\- No creo, los hombres que se dedican a la pediatría son todos aburridos o están casados. No hay ningún partido que valga la pena – ambos rieron.

Todos los bebés dormían menos uno que empezó a llorar – Malena corrió a verlo y Blaine se acercó – ¿Por qué llora?

\- No lo sé, le hemos hecho toda clase de estudios, pero los resultados no muestran nada, es aparentemente un bebé sano.

\- ¿Puedo? – preguntó antes de examinarlo, al cabo de unos minutos miró a su amiga – que le hagan un ultrasonido.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Sí.

\- Bien, lo programaré – empezó a anotar algo en la ficha médica.

La mujer observó por un instante al ojimiel después de eso – Blaine, ¿de quién te escondes?

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Te conozco demasiado bien y sé que te estás ocultando de alguien, por eso estás aquí.

El doctor suspiró – de la esposa de uno de mis pacientes. Tengo que operarlo el lunes y ella quiere que le diga que todo va a salir bien y que su esposo se recuperará sin ningún contratiempo y no puedo hacer eso. Después de la muerte de Harrison, siento que las cosas se escapan de mis manos, no puedo garantizarle nada a nadie porque la vida de las personas no depende de mí y no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiarlo.

Kurt lo observaba detenidamente, si los ángeles tuvieran emociones, se podría decir que estaba preocupado por Blaine y que verlo así le dolía.

* * *

.

El hombre de cabello rizado pasó toda la noche despierto leyendo libros sobre enfermedades y trastornos en recién nacidos, se sentía agotado ya, vio el reloj y eran las 2 de la madrugada, suspiró, cerró los libros y se levantó. Caminó al área de recién nacidos y al llegar vio a un hombre que estaba de espalda, arrimado al vidrio observándolos.

Aceleró el paso hasta llegar a él – disculpe – el hombre se dio la vuelta lentamente, era alto, de piel blanca, hermosos ojos azules y un rostro divino. Blaine se quedó impactado cuando lo vio, los ojos de ambos se conectaron y durante varios segundos ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

\- ¿Es visitante? – preguntó sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Sí – contestó con voz dulce el hombre de tez como la nieve.

\- La hora de visita terminó a las 8.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Por qué, qué cosa?

\- Tener horas de visita. ¿No es mejor cuando el paciente puede tener a su lado todo el tiempo a las personas que lo aman?

Ambos seguían sosteniéndose la mirada, Blaine tenía una sensación rara recorriéndole el cuerpo – ¿A quién está visitando?

\- A usted – dijo acercándose lentamente.

\- No quiero visitas.

\- ¿No está enfermo?

\- No, soy uno de los doctores.

\- Pero su alma está enferma. Se siente desesperado, angustiado, triste.

Blaine se estremeció – se murió uno de mis pacientes.

\- ¿Hizo lo necesario para ayudarlo?

\- Murió en mis manos.

\- Muchos mueren.

\- No en mi mesa de operaciones.

\- Las personas mueren cuando el cuerpo falla.

\- Es mi deber mantener esos cuerpos funcionando.

\- ¡No fue tu culpa, Blaine!

\- Quería que viviera.

\- Está viviendo, aunque no del modo en que tú crees.

Por primera vez, el ojimiel apartó la mirada del hombre de ojos azules – No puedo creer en eso, no existe la vida después de la muerte.

\- Algunas cosas, aunque no creas en ellas, son verdad.

El doctor bajó la mirada y se quedó pensativo, al cabo de unos segundos levantó la cabeza y volvió a mirar al hombre – ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – éste señaló el distintivo que tenía colgando del traje blanco.

Blaine asintió – ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Le sonrió dulcemente – Kurt.

\- Kurt – repitió y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, luego ambos volvieron a conectarse con la mirada.


	5. Cap 5: Te Siento

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5:**

**"Te Siento"**

* * *

.

El ojimiel sonrió, la sensación que le producía aquel extraño era muy agradable – Bueno, Kurt, será mejor que te vayas antes de que algún guardia te vea – éste asintió y le volvió a sonreír. El médico dio la vuelta y avanzó unos pocos pasos mientras su sonrisa era cada vez más amplia, giró la cabeza para volver a ver al extraño pero no había nadie en el lugar. Se intrigó ante eso porque era imposible que hubiera caminado tan rápido, debería ir por el pasillo, lo buscó por todas partes, pero no lo encontró.

Blaine fue a su casillero, se cambió y guardó las cosas, de pronto observó su distintivo y notó que decía Dr. B. Anderson y se estremeció al caer en cuenta de aquel extraño no leyó ahí su nombre y que no había forma de que lo supiera.

* * *

.

Durante el fin de semana el médico pensó en el hombre misterioso del pasillo, recordaba sus dulces ojos, su cálida sonrisa, lo hermoso y apacible de su rostro, cómo se había sentido en su presencia y automáticamente sonreía. No sabía por qué, pero sentía una gran tranquilidad al recordarlo.

El lunes llegó y Blaine estaba de muy buen humor, totalmente relajado y listo para llevar a cabo la cirugía del Sr. Robinson. Todos estaban felices de ver de vuelta al confiado, alegre y optimista Dr. Anderson.

Mientras realizaba la operación, el ojimiel cantaba alegre, a un costado estaba Kurt observándolo – todo va a salir bien Sr. Robinson, usted estará pronto en su casa recuperándose y yo tengo que conseguir el número de Kurt – dijo en voz baja, pero el ojiazul al estar cerca logró escucharlo, lo miró atónito y esbozó una sonrisa.

La cirugía fue un éxito total, Anderson salió feliz y el resto del día sólo trajo cosas buenas.

* * *

.

Al caer la noche, el hombre de cabello rizado decidió meterse a la tina, la llenó con agua caliente, puso unas cuantas velas aromatizadas, encendió la radio con música instrumental y agarró una botella de cerveza helada.

El agua caliente acariciaba su cuerpo haciéndolo relajar por completo, cerró los ojos mientras respiraba el aroma de las velas y daba pequeños sorbos a su cerveza – Kurt – suspiró – tus ojos, tienes los ojos más hermosos que haya visto, tu rostro es sublime y esos labios… Kurt – comenzó a tocarse muy lentamente, de pronto abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y sacudió su cabeza como tratando de eliminar esa clase de pensamientos.

El ojiazul estaba arrimado a la pared observándolo y respirando pesadamente, cerró los ojos y pasó las manos por su rostro tratando de entender lo que le ocurría.

Blaine dejó correr el agua de la tina y abrió la llave de la ducha para empezar a bañarse, el ángel se giró y recorrió el cuerpo que estaba frente suyo con la mirada, simplemente no podía dejar de verlo.

Al terminar de ducharse, el ojimiel se paró frente al espejo, tomó el cepillo de dientes, pero lo soltó casi de inmediato cuando sintió una corriente recorrerlo.

Kurt estaba a su lado, había apegado su rostro al del médico y poco después comenzó a acariciar su barbilla en el hombro de éste. El ángel no entendía lo que hacía ni porque lo estaba haciendo, pero se dejó llevar, apegó su cuerpo totalmente al cuerpo desnudo del doctor, haciéndolo estremecer. Blaine entró en un estado de letargo, cerró los ojos y luego de varios segundos soltó un pequeño gemido.

Kurt odiaba no poder sentir el olor del médico por más que trataba de percibirlo, sus ojos seguían clavados en él y comenzó a recorrerle los costados del cuerpo cálidamente. Blaine apretó sus manos en puños y en pocos minutos empezó a jadear, su respiración se volvía difícil y sus sentidos se nublaban.

El ojiazul no sabía lo que le pasaba al hombre de ojos verde-miel, pero le gustaba ser él quien lo provocaba, pensaba que se veía tan hermoso en ese estado.

Observaba totalmente perdido el contraste de sus manos tan blancas sobre esa piel bronceada.

De pronto el moreno soltó un gemido más fuerte pronunciando en medio de éste "Kurt", lo que hizo al ángel volver a la realidad y lo soltó, alejándose de inmediato.

El médico abrió los ojos, no entendía lo que había ocurrido, pero definitivamente había sido una experiencia fuera de este mundo. Se encontraba extasiado sin haber llegado al orgasmo, y sin embargo la sensación que lo recorría era tan profunda porque no sólo se trataba de un éxtasis físico sino también de un éxtasis emocional.

**::::::::**

Blaine daba vueltas en la cama, miró el reloj que marcaba la 1 de la madrugada, encendió la lámpara de la mesita de noche, ahí tenía apilados varios libros, tomó el que estaba encima y se dio cuenta de que no era suyo. Se quedó pensando y luego empezó a leerlo. Antes de que se diera cuenta había amanecido y estaba terminando el libro.

* * *

El médico caminaba con una gran sonrisa por el hospital y llevaba el libro en la mano, se acercó a una de las enfermeras y le preguntó algo, siguió caminando, subió a la azotea y se acercó al hombre que estaba ahí fumando.

\- ¡Hola! – le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- ¡Hola! Te ves bien.

\- ¡Gracias! Me dijeron que estabas aquí. Luces algo cansado.

\- Mi paciente murió en la madrugada.

\- Cuanto lo lamento Michael. ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, tranquilo. Esas cosas pasan – respondió con calma. Entonces vio lo que el moreno sostenía en la mano – ¿Qué es eso?

\- ¡Oh! Te vine a devolver el libro que me dejaste en la casa. ¡Gracias! ¿Cómo sabías que es mi autor favorito?

El hombre lo tomó y lo examinó – Yo no te dejé este libro, nunca lo he visto en mi vida. ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

Blaine se quedó pensativo e intrigado.

* * *

.

Durante todo el día la duda de quién le había llevado el libro lo invadía. A la hora del almuerzo decidió ir a la biblioteca a devolverlo y tratar de obtener alguna información. En el camino fue pensando en una historia que resultase creíble.

\- ¡Buenas tardes! Un paciente dejó este libro en el hospital en el que trabajo y quería saber si hay forma de saber quién fue.

\- ¡Buenas tardes! Debo registrarlo en el sistema para buscarlo – tomó el libro y escaneó el código – Listo, en 5 minutos le tendré la información.

\- ¡Muchas gracias! – Empezó a recorrer la biblioteca mientras esperaba, los ángeles estaban por todos lados. Pasó junto a Casio y éste lo miró en una forma que pareciera que estuviese asustado. Siguió recorriendo los pasillos y de pronto Kurt percibió que estaba ahí, lo miró asombrado y empezó a seguirlo.

Observaba los títulos de los libros cuando se percató de que alguien se paraba a su lado – ¡Hola Blaine! – giró la cabeza y se topó con esos ojos azules que le fascinaban.

\- ¡Kurt! ¡Qué sorpresa! – ambos se sonrieron.

\- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

\- Quise aprovechar mi hora del almuerzo para devolver este libro – se lo mostró.

\- ¡Es mi libro favorito! – dijo el ojiazul con una sonrisa – Me gusta la forma en que el autor describe tan detalladamente cada cosa, es como si pudieras vivir y experimentar a través de lo que escribe.

\- Sí, es muy bueno en realidad. Y dime, ¿vienes seguido?

\- Vivo aquí.

Lo miró extrañado – ¿Y qué haces?

\- Leo, leo mucho.

El ojimiel rió ligeramente – No, me refiero a qué te dedicas.

\- ¡Ah! Soy un mensajero.

\- ¿Mensajero de qué cosa? ¿Qué clase de mensaje entregas?

\- Soy mensajero de Dios.

Blaine hizo una mueca – ¡Oh! Ya veo… ¿Y hay algún mensaje para mí?

\- ¡Ya lo recibiste!

\- No, no creo haberlo hecho.

\- Sí, lo recibiste, pero no te has dado cuenta todavía – un silencio reinó por varios segundos – ¿Y qué tal va todo?

\- ¡Muy bien! Todo marcha excelente de hecho, la operación salió perfecta.

\- Eres un excelente médico, nunca lo dudes.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Porque puedo sentirlo.

\- ¿Sentirlo?

\- Sí. Vamos a hacer un pequeño experimento Blaine, cierra los ojos – el moreno obedeció – Kurt le tomó la mano y empezó a pasar un dedo por toda su palma – ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

\- Estás tocándome.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes si no me estás viendo?

\- Porque puedo sentirte.

\- ¡Exacto! No necesitas ver para sentir. Y aún sin verme, me sientes.

Blaine experimentó la misma sensación que la noche anterior recorrerle el cuerpo mientras Kurt seguía acariciando su palma, abrió los ojos asustado y retiró la mano – Tú, anoche... – comenzó a respirar agitadamente – No, no es posible… – y ambos se miraron a los ojos.


	6. Cap 6: Conexión

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6:**

**"Conexión"**

* * *

.

Todos los ángeles que estaban en la biblioteca empezaron a hacer un círculo mientras los observaban, dejándolos a ellos en el centro. Kurt los observó al disimulo y no le gustó eso en lo absoluto – Blaine, vamos a otro lado.

\- ¿A dónde?

\- A dónde sea.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

\- Lo que sea.

Mantuvieron sus miradas conectadas un tiempo más antes de salir de la biblioteca.

**::::::::**

Caminaron en el más agradable de los silencios hasta que llegaron a un mercado – Vamos a comprar algo para comer – dijo el médico y el ángel le sonrió.

Blaine tomaba cada fruta, la tanteaba y la olía para poder elegirla y Kurt hacía lo mismo aunque no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo y eso provocaba la risa del ojimiel.

Cuando terminaron las compras fueron a una cafetería, el ojimiel le ofreció algo, pero el ángel se negó. El médico tomó una pera y empezó a comerla con gusto absoluto mientras el ojiazul lo miraba con fascinación.

\- ¿A qué sabe?

\- A pera – rió y luego vio la cara de confusión del castaño – ¿Nunca has comido una pera? ¡Wow!

\- Describe su sabor.

\- Es buena.

\- No Blaine, como el autor del libro, descríbelo detalladamente.

\- ¡Oh! Bueno, es dulce, jugosa, suave. Es como azúcar arenosa que se disuelve en tu boca. ¿Qué tal mi descripción? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

Kurt lo seguía mirando embelesado – ¡Es perfecta!

Permanecieron en silencio sólo conectados con la mirada hasta que el médico recordó que debía regresar al hospital.

**::::::::**

\- ¿Tienes que acercarte tanto? – inquirió el moreno nerviosamente. Kurt caminaba a escasos centímetros y por momentos sus brazos se topaban enviándole descargas por el cuerpo.

\- ¿Te molesta? Lo siento, puedo alejarme.

\- No, está bien. Sólo es que... me pones nervioso. No me hagas caso.

Avanzaron hasta llegar al laboratorio, Blaine sacó una llave y entraron.

\- Te voy a mostrar algo fascinante, ven Kurt, quiero que veas por el microscopio. Dame tu mano.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Te sacaré una muestra de sangre.

\- ¡Eso no es posible!

\- ¿Por qué? ¡Oh! Entiendo, le tienes miedo a las agujas – rió – la mayoría les teme – Tomó una placa y la colocó, ven, acércate y mira por aquí.

El ojiazul obedeció – ¡Wow! ¡Esto es impresionante! – ¿Qué son?

\- Soy yo, esas son mis células. Es todo lo que soy.

\- Y si esto es todo lo que eres, ¿qué pasa cuando mueres? Sólo dejas de existir.

\- Supongo.

\- ¿Y qué hay del cielo?

El moreno hizo una mueca – Antes creía que tenía todas las respuestas, pero ya no. Desde ese día cuando realicé la cirugía... algo pasó ahí, pude sentir que había algo, una fuerza más grande que yo. Realicé una operación perfecta y sin embargo no se salvó, hice todo lo que pude y yo…

\- Te pusiste triste y lloraste.

\- Sí, lloré.

\- ¿Por qué lloran las personas?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Una explicación médica.

\- ¡Oh! Bueno, los lagrimales se encargan de mantener lubricados y protegidos a los ojos y cuando se tiene una emoción muy fuerte, se activan y crean lágrimas.

\- ¿Por qué se activan?

\- Realmente no lo sé Kurt. Haces las preguntas más extrañas.

\- Me gusta aprender y preguntar es una buena forma de hacerlo. Por lo que he observado pienso que cuando la emoción se vuelve tan intensa, el cuerpo no logra contenerla, los sentimientos son demasiado poderosos y las lágrimas se producen.

Blaine lo miraba anonadado cuando su celular lo hizo pegar un salto, lo revisó agestado por unos segundos – ¡Rayos, hay una emergencia! Ya regreso, espérame aquí – salió corriendo.

Kurt supo de inmediato a donde se dirigía el médico y apareció allí para esperarlo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó desesperado – analizó todo rápidamente – ¿Quién le puso un tubo al Sr. Robinson? Dije muy claramente que debían ponerle oxígeno a nivel nasal – rápido hizo el cambio y el paciente se estabilizó casi enseguida.

\- Tranquilo, todo está bien, descanse – le dijo el ojimiel y luego de dar unas indicaciones a los enfermeros, salió de la habitación.

Kurt se acercó y puso su dedo en el pecho de Robinson, éste respiró profundamente y el ojiazul caminó alejándose de él.

\- No puedo verte pero sé que estás ahí – dijo el hombre mayor y el ángel se giró asustado a verlo – Regresa al cielo y diles que no voy a ir ninguna parte. Mi tiempo aquí todavía no ha terminado.

* * *

.

Blaine regresó al laboratorio y lo encontró vacío y se sintió triste al no ver a Kurt.

Su turno terminó y regresó a su casa. Cuando entró vio a un hombre de espaldas sentado en el sofá – Michael, ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Te estaba esperando.

\- ¡Oh! Lo lamento! Olvidé que teníamos una cena.

Kurt apareció ahí y observó con desgano al hombre en el sofá.

\- ¿Dónde estabas?

\- Salí con un amigo y fuimos a comer, estuvimos platicando y se nos pasó el tiempo y de ahí regresé al hospital, hubo una emergencia y bueno.

\- ¿Y de qué hablaron?

\- De la muerte. Sí, ya sé, es un tema raro sobre el cuál hablar.

\- ¿Cómo se llama tu amigo?

\- Kurt – en eso miró hacia un lado y se sorprendió – ¿Por qué está mi mochila arreglada?

\- Pensé que podíamos viajar y quedarnos en mi cabaña, necesitamos pasar un tiempo juntos como pareja. Con tanto trabajo no hemos tenido nada de tiempo para nosotros en meses, apenas y si nos vemos.

\- Primero debemos pasar cinco minutos juntos.

\- ¿De qué hablas Blaine?

\- Sólo eso, pasar cinco minutos juntos, en silencio mirándonos a los ojos.

\- Eso es absurdo, voy a…

\- No lo es Michael, ven aquí y mírame a los ojos. – el hombre obedeció y se miraron. A los pocos segundos empezó a reír – Estás haciendo trampa.

\- Oh no, tú pestañaste – dijo el hombre y empezó a perseguirlo, corrieron por toda la casa riendo como dos niños. Finalmente lo alcanzó y lo haló hacia él.

\- Eres un tramposo Michael – reía a carcajadas. El de ojos verdes lo abrazó y empezó a besarlo, el ojimiel también lo abrazó y correspondió el beso.

Kurt no entendía qué le ocurría, pero frunció el ceño ante esa escena y apretó los puños fuertemente.


	7. Cap 7: Sentimientos

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7:**

**"Sentimientos"**

* * *

.

El Sr. Robinson estaba buscando algo interesante en la televisión y bufó – Nunca hay nada bueno, ¿puedes creerlo? – apagó el televisor.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que estoy aquí? – preguntó Kurt intrigado ya que estaba invisible.

\- ¡Hola! – dijo el hombre con una sonrisa – ¿Puedo verte? – Kurt se hizo visible – Wow, mírate, pareces un ángel de los que salen en las películas. Tienes mucho valor al mostrarte ante mí, por lo general los ángeles no lo hacen, a menos que sea estrictamente necesario. Ah, y otra cosa, revisa bien tu lista, porque estoy seguro de que no estoy en ella, mi salud está perfecta ¿o va a ocurrir algo inesperado?

\- No, claro que no, todo está bien contigo.

\- ¿Y por qué vienes todos los días? Me tienes bastante nervioso pues pensé que me estabas rondando para llevarme.

\- No es así, puedes estar tranquilo.

\- ¿Entonces? Porque aquí sólo estoy yo y mi doctor, así que… – se quedó en silencio y comenzó a analizar las cosas – ¿Estás aquí por el Dr. Anderson? Es muy joven todavía, claro que para la muerte no hay edad.

\- ¡Oh no! ¡No digas eso! Él está muy bien de salud.

\- Pero estás aquí por él… ¡Oh! creo que estoy entendiendo… te gusta, ¿cierto? – rió – claro que te gusta, si vieras como cambió la expresión de tu rostro cuando lo mencioné.

He de decir que es un hombre atractivo, y no, no te preocupes porque no me gustan los hombres, pero eso no significa que no pueda apreciar cuando una persona es atractiva o no y este doctorcito lo es.

\- ¿Quién eres?

\- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres saber? Porque voy a responder a todas tus preguntas, pero con una condición, llévame a algún lado a cenar porque la comida de hospital es terrible – Kurt asintió.

**:::::::**

Llegaron a un restaurante y al cabo de varios minutos el Sr. Robinson había ordenado varios platos. Cuando le sirvieron, éstos ocupaban media mesa y el ojiazul miraba impactado tratando de entender cómo aquel hombre se iba a comer todo eso.

\- Primero, voy a presentarme – estiró el brazo para saludarlo y Kurt lo miró sin entender qué hacía –¿Nunca has visto un apretón de manos? Seguramente llevas poco tiempo siendo un ángel. Estira tu brazo y sujeta mi mano, ahora aprétala, ni ligero ni fuerte, sólo firme – el ojiazul hizo lo que le dijo – Mi nombre es Thomas, pero me dicen Tom, Tom Robinson. Antiguo ángel pero luego transformado en un humano.

\- ¡Eso no es cierto!

\- Te voy a dar una prueba, sólo los ángeles poseen esta información, así que es imposible que la haya obtenido en alguna parte. Siempre visten de negro, se reúnen en la biblioteca, leen mucho, hablan todos los idiomas, viajan a la velocidad del pensamiento, invisibles todo el tiempo, sólo pueden ser vistos si así lo desean.

\- ¡No puede ser posible! – Kurt estaba desconcertado.

\- Hay muchas cosas que suceden, creas en ellas o no. Fui un ángel, al igual que tú, pero elegí convertirme en humano.

\- ¿Elegiste? ¿Puede hacerse eso?

\- Oye, una de las cosas más grandes que Dios nos dio, tanto a los ángeles como a los humanos, fue el libre albedrío.

\- ¿Qué es albedrío?

\- La libre elección, somos capaces de elegir lo que queremos para ser felices. Y lo que más quería era ser humano.

\- ¿Y por qué quisiste ser un humano?

\- Otra de las grandes cosas que nos dio el creador es el amor, y esa es la respuesta. Un ángel y un humano jamás podrían estar juntos, y a pesar de que se supone que como ángeles no podemos sentir, sé que me enamoré. Ella era el amor de mi vida, mi alma gemela, lo supe desde la primera vez que la vi y por ella me arriesgué, y aquí estoy, 30 años, 3 hijos y 7 nietos después.

\- ¿Y cómo se hace para transformarse?

\- Caes.

\- ¿Caer? ¿Cómo? ¿De dónde?

\- De cualquier parte, sólo debes elegir un lugar lo suficientemente alto y cuando estás ahí, te avientas para estrellarte contra el suelo. Para un humano eso generaría probablemente su muerte, pero para los ángeles es el nacimiento como humanos, digamos que al estrellarte mueres como ángel y te transformas.

Al comienzo es difícil, porque sientes el dolor de la caída, tus sentidos se agudizan, te da un hambre tan grande que podrías devorar todo un restaurante y llevarlo a la quiebra, tus emociones y sentimientos brotan al mismo tiempo, pero tú no entiendes lo que te está pasando porque es la primera vez que lo experimentas, así que es muy confuso todo hasta que empiezas a acostumbrarte.

\- ¿Hay más como tú?

\- Si te refieres a si hay más ángeles que prefirieron ser humanos, sí los hay, por todas partes, pero no siempre puedes sentirlos porque ellos se tratan de desvincular con cualquier cosa que les recuerde su pasado y todo a lo que renunciaron para poder transformarse.

Siguieron platicando hasta casi el amanecer y luego el Sr. Robinson regresó al hospital.

* * *

.

Kurt estaba con Casio contándole todo lo que había platicado con Robinson, quien lo escuchaba con fascinación – Entonces al convertirte en humano podrías percibir los olores, probar el agua, sentir la brisa...

El ojiazul lo interrumpió – Tocar su rostro, sentir su piel, besar sus labios.

\- Estás pensando en el doctor, ¿verdad? No entiendo lo que te ocurre pues no tenemos sentimientos ni emociones, y sin embargo podría jurar que estás enamorado de él.

El castaño lo miró y permaneció en silencio.

* * *

.

Blaine estaba en el parque jugando con su perro, de pronto éste se alejó y corrió en dirección contraria y se detuvo al llegar a donde estaba un hombre de pie. El ojimiel lo persiguió y se dio cuenta de a quien tenía en frente y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

\- ¡Kurt! ¡Qué hermosa sorpresa!

\- ¡Hola Blaine!

\- El Sr. Robinson me dijo que ustedes son amigos, no me habías dicho que por eso ibas al hospital, en todo caso, supongo que ya sabes que él está muy bien y su familia va a hacer una fiesta para celebrar su regreso a casa. ¿Vas a ir?

\- No lo sé, ¿tú vas a ir?

El perro empezó a saltar y jugar en medio de los dos.

\- ¡Oh! éste es Tim – acarició al perro en la cabeza.

\- Lo sé, ya me lo dijo – le sonrió.

\- ¿Mi perro te dijo su nombre? ¿Y qué más te dijo?

\- Que eres muy bueno, que lo cuidas mucho, que está preocupado porque nunca duermes y que le encanta verte feliz, aunque últimamente casi no te ve sonreír.

El ojimiel lo miró extrañado – A veces pienso que sólo Tim me entiende.

\- ¿Y qué hay de tu novio?

\- Yo nunca te mencioné que tuviera un novio.

\- Pero lo tienes – él moreno asintió con la cabeza - ¿Qué hay de él? ¿Lo amas?

\- ¿Amarlo? Amar es una palabra muy grande, no lo sé realmente. ¿Qué es amar después de todo?

\- Bueno, esperaba que tú me lo explicaras, de hecho.

\- Amar es cuando hay una reacción química que se produce por… – se quedó en silencio y miró hacia un costado – eso es sólo un concepto que… – bufó – Basura, soy basura, soy una mala persona en realidad.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso Blaine? No es verdad, tú eres extraordinario, bueno, noble.

\- No, no lo soy. Tengo un novio que me espera en casa, y sin embargo paso cada minuto de mi vida esperando verte y ni siquiera te conozco.

\- ¿Qué quieres saber de mí?

\- ¿Por qué siempre usas la misma ropa? ¿Por qué apareces en donde menos lo espero? ¿Por qué me miras de esa forma que me hace estremecer? ¿Por qué no me das tu número de teléfono?

El ojiazul soltó el aire retenido – No puedo.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Eres casado? ¿Comprometido? – el ángel negaba con la cabeza a cada pregunta – ¿Tienes alguna enfermedad contagiosa o terminal? – suspiró – ¿Por qué nunca me tocas? ¿Por qué no has intentado nada conmigo?

\- No quiero lastimarte ni herir tu corazón.

\- Jamás lo harías – se acercó al ojiazul, lo tomó del rostro y lo besó. Primero un roce de labios pues el castaño no sabía qué hacer, pero luego permitió que el moreno llevara el ritmo.

Cuando se separaron, el moreno suspiró y lo miró maravillado, sus ojos brillaban y sonrió – ¡Wow! Eso fue más que perfecto, ¿lo sentiste?

Kurt lo miró sin ninguna expresión ni emoción y el de cabello rizado se dio cuenta, empezó a respirar pesadamente y negó con la cabeza.

\- Blaine, si tan sólo pudiera hacer que entiendas esto que me pasa.

\- Entiendo Kurt, no sientes nada por mí y eso beso no significó nada tampoco. Fui un idiota al crear toda una historia en mi cabeza.

\- No Blaine, no es eso, es que…

\- No digas nada, me siento tan estúpido. Adiós Kurt – se dio la vuelta y se fue a toda prisa.

\- ¡Blaine! – quería ir tras él, pero su cuerpo no respondía, estaba petrificado mientras lo observaba alejarse.


	8. Cap 8: ¿Quién Eres?

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8:**

**"¿Quién Eres?"**

* * *

.

Blaine llegó a la fiesta del Sr. Robinson, se saludaron y estaban conversando alegremente cuando vio a Kurt y su sonrisa de desdibujó de su rostro automáticamente.

Al cabo de las horas estaban sentados en la misma mesa, Blaine conversaba con la esposa del Sr. Robinson mientras la hija de éste estaba jugando con Kurt, ambos intercambiaban miradas cada cierto tiempo.

\- ¿De dónde eres? – preguntó la mujer con curiosidad y el moreno escuchaba al disimulo.

\- De arriba – contestó Kurt con naturalidad.

\- Es de Canadá – intervino Tom para tratar de salvar la situación.

**::::::::**

La niña estaba fascinada con el ojiazul y él jugaba con ella con dedicación y paciencia. Blaine lo observaba y no pudo evitar sonreír.

La pequeña le pidió a la mamá que le tomase una foto con Kurt y ella sacó la cámara "polaroid" y les tomó la foto, dejándolo en la mesa para darle tiempo a que se revelara mientras fue a buscar más bebidas para los invitados.

Tom se sentó junto a Blaine al darse cuenta que no dejaba de mirarlo.

\- ¿Hace cuánto conoce a Kurt?

\- No mucho, pero siento como si lo hiciera de toda la vida.

\- ¿Cómo se conocieron?

\- Trabajamos juntos.

\- ¿Dónde?

\- En un edificio

\- ¿Haciendo qué?

\- En construcciones.

\- Él me dijo que era mensajero.

\- Sí, es que tiene dos empleos de hecho – se puso algo nervioso – Ya regreso, voy a ayudar a mi esposa – se levantó y entró a toda prisa en la casa.

El ojimiel miraba el paisaje cuando volteó hacia la mesa y vio la foto que ya se había revelado, la tomó y junto a la niña había una luz blanca brillante en el lugar donde estaba el ojiazul. Un millón de ideas cruzaron por su cabeza en ese momento. Dirigió la mirada hacia Kurt y pudo jurar que vio un haz de luz alrededor de él mientras jugaba con la pequeña.

**::::::::**

Durante el resto de la fiesta, ambos no dejaron de intercambiar miradas, algunas más discretas y otras no tanto y de vez en cuando Blaine correspondía a las sonrisas radiantes que Kurt le dedicaba.

No sabía por qué lo hacía sentir tan bien a pesar de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, y antes de que la fiesta terminara, estaban platicando tranquilamente.

* * *

.

Al caer la noche Blaine invitó a Kurt a su casa, luego de conversar un poco, el ojimiel se dirigió a la cocina para preparar la cena y el ojiazul se ofreció a ayudarle.

\- Corta esto – le entregó una lechuga y un cuchillo, el castaño imitaba los movimientos que le veía hacer al doctor mientras cortaba unos tomates.

\- ¿De qué parte de Canadá eres? – indagó el médico.

\- No soy de Canadá.

\- ¿Cuáles son los nombres de tus padres?

\- No tengo padres.

\- ¡Eso es imposible!

El ángel estaba nervioso ante el interrogatorio y de pronto se cortó el dedo, pero no sangró ni le quedó ninguna marca. Anderson se dio cuenta de aquello y se quedó en shock, pero no mencionó nada al respecto.

\- Dijo el Sr. Robinson que trabajas en la construcción, pero no lo creo, tienes manos muy delicadas para eso – le tomó una mano – tu piel es tan blanca, suave y… ¿por qué es fría? – Kurt iba retrocediendo mientras Blaine seguía avanzando sin soltarle la mano, de pronto agarró un cuchillo y le hizo un corte en la palma, viendo con asombro que el cuchillo sólo lo traspasó.

El ángel quitó la mano, lucía asustado – ¿Por qué me hiciste eso? – cuestionó.

\- Déjame ver tu mano.

\- No – dijo con seguridad y tomó una toallita y se envolvió la mano con ella como cubriendo la herida.

\- ¿Cuál es tu apellido?

\- Tú lo sabes.

\- No, no lo sé. Sólo sé que eres Kurt, ¿pero Kurt qué?

El médico aprovechó el descuido del ojiazul y le arrancó la toalla de la mano – Te corté, te hice una cortada en la mano y no tienes nada – dijo asustado – ¿Cómo es eso posible?

\- No tengo sentido del tacto ni sangre – contestó con honestidad.

Blaine empezó a retroceder mientras Kurt avanzaba – ¿Qué eres?

\- No soy humano.

\- ¡Estás loco!

\- No lo estoy, vine a llevarme al señor Harrison y entonces te vi, la forma en que luchabas por salvarlo y fue cuando me miraste directo a los ojos y me cautivaste. Desde ese momento ya no pude sacarte de mis pensamientos.

\- ¿De qué rayos estás hablando? ¿Cómo que viniste a llevarte al Sr. Harrison?

\- Yo estuve ahí todo el tiempo durante la operación, no fue tu culpa, su momento había llegado, yo estaba ahí para llevármelo, así que no había nada que pudieras hacer para evitarlo.

También estuve en la escalera contigo mientras llorabas por haber perdido a tu paciente y te toqué para tranquilizarte, ¿lo recuerdas?

\- ¿Por qué haces esto Kurt? – inquirió entre asustado e intrigado.

\- ¿Hacer qué?

\- ¡Esto! Estás tratando de atormentarme, eres alguna clase de lunático y quieres volverme loco también.

\- ¡Oh no! No es así, nunca te haría daño.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te detiene de hacerme daño?

\- Porque no daño a las personas, las ayudo. Pero hay una razón más poderosa y es la que me tiene aquí hoy y cada día desde que te vi.

\- ¿Y qué razón es esa?

\- Que estoy enamorado de ti.

Blaine abrió los ojos enormes y tragó saliva con dificultad – Eso no es cierto, nada de lo que dices es cierto.

\- Lo es Blaine, ahora lo entiendo, estoy enamorado de ti.

\- No te creo.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- ¡Porque estás mintiendo!

\- Yo no miento, no puedo hacerlo.

\- Vete, vete de mi casa en este momento – gritó y miró hacia la puerta mientras la señalaba con la mano, regresó la mirada al frente y Kurt ya no estaba.

* * *

.

Durante los siguientes días Blaine no pudo concentrarse en nada, no hacía más que pensar en aquellos ojos azules que lo cautivaban y en toda la información recibida.

Se sentía abrumado, triste y extrañaba con locura a aquel hombre de tez como la nieve y que le transmitía paz, tranquilidad, alegría y un sin fin de emociones.

Por su parte, Kurt estaba mal, lucía abatido y estaba cabizbajo todo el tiempo. Casio no entendía cómo era posible, parecía que su amigo estaba deprimido, pero sabía que eso no tenía sentido, pues los ángeles no tienen emociones y sin embargo, ahí estaba, totalmente callado, con la mirada perdida y sus ojos habían perdido el brillo que los caracterizaban.

Días en los que ambos no hacían más que pensar en el otro y estar totalmente consumidos en la soledad y los recuerdos de los momentos compartidos.

* * *

.

Cayó la noche y con ella una gran tormenta, Blaine estaba sentado contemplando su plato, el cual había servido más por costumbre que por otra cosa, pues en realidad no tenía hambre, lo dejó de lado y encendió la radio, varias canciones sonaron y las escuchaba con nostalgia, era como si alguien hubiera elegido esas canciones con el propósito de hacerlo recordar a ese hombre de ojos azules y rostro apacible que lo trastornaba por completo.

De pronto algo llamó su atención, su perro ladraba emocionado, se puso de pie y fue a buscarlo y se dio cuenta de cómo miraba hacia la nada mientras movía la cola eufórico y una pelota rodó por el piso. Respiró profundamente y sintió un vuelco en el corazón.

\- Kurt, ¿eres tú? – sintió una electricidad por todo el cuerpo – Kurt, ¿dónde estás? – miraba a todos lados buscándolo.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y se paró junto al gran ventanal de la sala, a los pocos segundos percibió en el oído la sensación de un cálido aliento que lo hizo estremecerse y cerró los ojos para disfrutarla.

Empezó a caminar hacia su habitación mientras se sacaba la ropa, quedando sólo en boxer y se dirigió hacia la cama, súbitamente se quedó paralizado al sentir que alguien lo tocaba, la percepción de unas manos sobre su piel era tan real como excitante.

El ángel se colocó detrás del ojimiel, lo abrazó contra su cuerpo y respiró lentamente, luego comenzó a recorrer aquella cálida piel desnuda con sus manos, llevando al médico en cuestión de nada a caer en un éxtasis total.

\- Kurt, déjame verte, puedo sentirte, pero quiero verte. Jamás nadie me había provocado esto, sólo tú puedes hacerlo.

El ojiazul no se materializó, sólo siguió acariciando con cuidado al hombre del que estaba enamorado hasta que lo escuchó gemir un par de veces y luego se hizo a un lado.

El médico trataba de regular su respiración y se metió en la cama – Kurt no te vayas, acuéstate aquí conmigo y abrázame hasta que amanezca.

El ángel se acostó a su lado y volvió a acariciarlo, su toque era suave y sin embargo era suficiente para tener al ojimiel sumergido en un grado perfecto de deleite. Le fascinaba observarlo y provocarle todas esas sensaciones, así que continuó con sus delicadas caricias hasta que el hombre de cabello rizado fue invadido por un fuerte orgasmo, luego lo abrazó contra su cuerpo y ambos se quedaron dormidos.


	9. Cap 9: Un Ángel

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 9:**

**"Un Ángel"**

* * *

.

_**Sólo dos capítulos y esta hermosa historia habrá llegado a su final. Disfruten de esta nueva actualización. Besos**_

**:::::**

El sol que entraba por la ventana iluminó el rostro del médico haciéndolo despertar, al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que se sentía totalmente relajado, tranquilo, feliz. Vio el reloj que marcaba las siete y media de la mañana y se sorprendió, ya que en meses no dormía casi nada, sonrió y en medio de un suspiro dijo "gracias Kurt".

Se levantó y empezó a alistarse para ir a su lugar de trabajo. Tomó su bicicleta y recorrió el camino, amaba sentir la brisa acariciando su rostro y alborotando su cabello. Mientras pedaleaba no dejaba de pensar en unos ojos azules cautivadores y la experiencia de la noche anterior y sonrió ampliamente.

Cuando llegó al hospital, se fue a cambiar y empezó su jornada de trabajo.

Todos adoraban al Dr. Anderson, desde el personal hasta los pacientes, él siempre inyectaba alegría y optimismo a todos y era lo que estaba haciendo.

Luego de una mañana bastante ocupada, fue a los vestidores ya que sabía que a esa hora no habría nadie y quería relajarse un poco. Estaba recostado en uno de los asientos metálicos mientras masajeaba su cuello y hombros, una voz familiar del otro lado de la puerta preguntaba por él.

\- ¿Blaine, estás aquí?

\- Sí, Michael.

\- ¿Estás solo?

\- Así es, a esta hora todos están cubriendo sus turnos.

\- Gran trabajo el de hoy, cielo.

\- ¡Gracias! – dijo algo extrañado, pues su novio no le había dicho ninguna palabra dulce o usado algún nombre cariñoso con él en un buen tiempo.

\- Realmente eres extraordinario en todo lo que haces.

\- ¡Wow! Me estás haciendo un cumplido! ¿Y eso a qué se debe?

Michael tomó de la mano al moreno para hacer que se sentase y él se ubicó en frente, mirándolo a los ojos por varios segundos y se fue acomodando hasta quedar sentado también.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Pasando tiempo con mi novio.

\- ¡Ah! – dijo haciendo una pequeña mueca.

\- No hay nadie como tú, – le tomó la mano – juntos estamos bien, hoy y siempre.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso Michael?

\- A que te cases conmigo Blaine. Tú y yo debemos estar juntos. Vamos a Nevada, nos casamos y regresamos a seguir atendiendo a nuestros pacientes, es el plan perfecto.

Blaine lo miraba confundido – ¿Qué se supone que fue eso?

\- ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Qué me ponga de rodillas? ¿Qué haga una propuesta por todo lo alto? Sabes que no soy así, no soy un tipo romántico lleno de detalles, pero soy sincero en mis sentimientos por ti.

\- No sé qué decir.

\- Di que serás mi esposo. No me des una respuesta ahora, piénsalo si necesitas hacerlo – el ojimiel asintió con la cabeza. El hombre de ojos verdes le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de los vestidores.

* * *

.

Blaine se sentía confundido, por un lado, llevaba siendo novio de Michael por varios años, aunque las cosas entre ellos, debido al trabajo, se habían vuelto algo distantes, y si a eso le sumaba el hecho de que Michael era poco demostrativo, las cosas se habían enfriado hace tiempo.

Últimamente eran más como amigos, cualquiera que los viera, jamás se imaginaría que eran pareja.

Por otro lado estaba Kurt, no tenía mucho tiempo de haberlo conocido, sin embargo, no podía sacarlo de sus pensamientos. Lo que sentía cuando estaba cerca, la forma en que lo estremecía y todas las emociones que le provocaba.

No había día que no pensara en él, el hombre de ojos azules se había convertido en el dueño absoluto de sus pensamientos.

**:::::::**

No se suponía que debía sentirse así con Kurt, cuando él ya tenía un novio. Durante días estuvo analizando todo. No vio a Michael porque les tocaron diferentes turnos, y sin embargo no había notado su ausencia.

A quien sí había extrañado era a Kurt. Tampoco lo había visto, lo cual se le hacía raro, pero sentía que algo le faltaba cuando no estaban juntos, era como si los dos fueran uno solo y la ausencia del otro dejaba un vacío que no se llenaba con nada porque ese espacio tenía un sólo dueño.

* * *

.

Al seguir pasando el tiempo y no tener noticias de Kurt, Blaine decidió ir a visitar al Sr. Robinson y ver si podía conseguir con él algún tipo de información.

Le hizo un chequeo de rutina y esperaba el momento adecuado para introducir el tema en la conversación.

\- Realmente está muy bien Sr. Robinson, su recuperación ha sido extraordinaria.

\- No me digas Sr. Robinson por favor, no soy tan viejo, mi nombre es Tom y sí, estoy muy bien, eres un gran médico, además Dios me fortalece día a día.

El ojimiel hizo una mueca y rodó los ojos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Nada.

\- Blaine por favor, no puedes engañarme, los años dan experiencia, además tus ojos son tan expresivos y es más que evidente que no estás bien. Vamos, sácalo, retener las cosas no es bueno, puedes confiar en mí.

\- La verdad es que a pesar del poco tiempo de conocerte, siento una gran confianza y no me lo explico.

\- Sí, aún tengo ese efecto en las personas, pero no en todas, sólo en algunas, lo que me dice que tú eres muy especial.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Sólo eso, algunas personas confían en mí desde que me conocen.

\- ¡Ah! – respondió el moreno inseguro de la respuesta que recibió.

\- ¿Entonces? Déjame adivinar, tiene que ver con Kurt, ¿cierto?

\- Sí, tiene que ver con él.

\- ¿Qué ocurre entre ustedes?

\- No lo sé, todo es tan extraño que no puedo explicarlo. Él me hace sentir cosas que jamás había experimentado antes. Con sólo mirarlo ilumina mi día, pensar en él me hace sonreír automáticamente, su sonrisa es la cosa más dulce que he visto y sus ojos me trasmiten tanta paz.

\- Él se siente igual respecto a ti, bueno de una forma retórica porque realmente él no puede sentir, pero es lo que me hace darme cuenta de que ustedes están destinados.

\- ¿De qué hablas Tom?

\- Tal vez voy a ser un poco indiscreto con esto que te voy a decir, sin embargo, creo que es importante que lo sepas, pero necesito que seas totalmente honesto conmigo, ¿lo prometes?

\- Sí, claro.

\- ¿Qué sabes de Kurt?

\- Lo que él me ha dicho y lo que he visto.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- Bueno, tal vez pienses que estoy loco, pero esto que te voy a contar es difícil de creer. Él aparece y desaparece de los lugares, puede hacerse invisible y a pesar de eso sentirse su presencia, no tiene apellido ni padres, se corta y no le ocurre nada, dice que no tiene sentidos ni sangre, dice que no es humano, ah y vive en una biblioteca y es mensajero de Dios – observó a Tom – bien, dime que estoy alucinando, que todo esto es una locura.

\- No lo estás, todo eso es cierto. No puede mentir.

\- Oh sí, también mencionó eso.

\- Presta mucha atención Blaine, porque todo lo que te diré parecerá extraño pero es tan cierto como que tú y yo estamos en este momento aquí platicando. Debes tener tu mente abierta para poder entender.

\- Cada palabra que sale de su boca es cierta, no tiene la capacidad de mentir, ninguno la tiene y los blancos son los más puros y honestos.

\- ¿Ninguno? ¿Blancos? – Blaine no entendía nada.

\- Kurt te dijo que no es humano y es la verdad, él es un ángel, un ángel de la muerte para ser exactos, pero es de los que se llevan a las buenas personas, ellos son los ángeles blancos.

Él no tiene mucho tiempo de haber sido creado, por eso todo le resulta nuevo, desconocido, se maravilla con las cosas a su alrededor, es curioso, quiere aprender. Supongo que te habrás dado cuenta de eso – el moreno asintió con la cabeza – pues se debe a eso justamente.

Todo en él es natural, lo hace por instinto y aún no sabe cómo usar todo su potencial porque eso se aprende con el tiempo, sin embargo es uno de los ángeles más dulces que he visto.

\- Por eso dijo que había llegado para llevarse al Sr. Harrison y que no había nada que yo hubiera podido hacer para salvarlo – comenzó a razonar.

\- ¡Exacto! Una de cada 1000 personas que están destinadas a morir, por alguna extraña razón puede llegar a salvarse y su destino es cambiado, pero si ya está en la lista final, no hay ninguna posibilidad.

\- Entiendo. De alguna forma me hace sentir un poco mejor porque ahora comprendo lo que ocurre, antes era sólo el no saber por qué Harrison había muerto si yo había tratado con todas mis fuerzas de salvarlo.

\- Así es, hay una línea muy delgada entre la vida y la muerte Blaine y una vez que se cruza, no hay retorno.

\- Cuéntame más sobre Kurt.

\- Como te dije antes, no puede sentir, no conoce el hambre, la sed, el cansancio, el miedo, el dolor. Al amanecer, mientras otros ven los colores tiñendo el cielo, él escucha música, la más hermosa de todas. Tiene la capacidad de transmitir paz y pensamientos agradables. La alegría y la tristeza son emociones que sólo algunos ángeles pueden llegar a experimentar en ciertos momentos, pero cuando tienen muchos años ya, sin embargo, a él lo he visto siendo inundado de ambas por ti, lo que me lleva a mi teoría de que ustedes están destinados.

Las casualidades no existen, todo tiene una razón de ser.

Blaine trataba de asimilar todo – ¿Pero si él es un ángel y yo soy humano…?

\- ¿Quieres saber si pueden estar juntos? – el ojimiel asintió – la respuesta es no, no pueden estar juntos, ángeles y humanos, aunque conviven en el mismo mundo, jamás podrán estar juntos.

\- ¡Eso es tan injusto! ¡Por qué tiene que crear a dos seres diferentes y hacer que se enamoren si no pueden estar juntos! – exclamó enojado.

\- ¿Kurt finalmente te dijo que está enamorado de ti? Ya era hora de que se animara. Muy pocas veces los ángeles se enamoran y cuando lo hacen, es para siempre. Pero dijiste enamoren, ¿estás enamorado de él?

El moreno esquivó la mirada al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

\- Blaine, contéstame. ¿Estás enamorado de Kurt?

\- Tal vez.

\- ¡Esto es fantástico! Lo supe desde que los vi juntos y sólo por eso voy a darte otra información. El creador no es injusto, si bien es cierto que ustedes dos no podrían estar juntos ahora, él le da la opción de elegir.

\- ¿Elegir?

\- Así es, Kurt puede elegir seguir siendo un ángel o convertirse en humano y así estar contigo sin ningún inconveniente.

\- ¿Puede hacer eso?

\- Claro que puede, y de hecho, quiere hacerlo.

\- ¿Pero cómo?

\- Debe renunciar a la inmortalidad, a una vida perfecta, a cada una de sus facultades y habilidades. Blaine, Kurt te ama lo suficiente como para renunciar a todo lo que significa ser un ángel. Es un gran sacrificio que él está dispuesto a hacer por ti.

\- No quiero que se sacrifique por mí.

\- Deberías hablar con él, aunque esa es su decisión y no creo que puedas cambiarla.

\- Tom, ¿cómo sabes todo esto?

\- Porque yo lo hice. Fui un ángel y tuve la fortuna de ser uno de los pocos que se enamoran, por eso decidí cambiar, y no me arrepiento ni un solo segundo de haberlo hecho.

.

* * *

_**Inmensamente gracias a cada una/o de ustedes por todos sus comentarios en fb, reviews, favoritos, recomendaciones con sus amigos, postear los links de mis historias en otros lados, los mensajes internos, etc. **_

_**NO HAY PALABRAS SUFICIENTES QUE ALCANCEN PARA AGRADECERLES POR TODO! SON EL ALIMENTO DE MI ALMA DE ESCRITORA Y LA MOTIVACIÓN QUE ME MUEVE A SEGUIRLES DANDO LO MEJOR DE MÍ AL ESCRIBIR.**_


	10. Cap 10: Todo Por Ti

*** **_**Michi Snow**_ Muchas gracias por trasnocharte para leer la historia =)

*** **_**jeny**_ Blaine ya sabe toda la verdad y por el amor que siente por Kurt, va a tratar de impedir que se convierta en humano.

*** **_**brendaledesma33**_ Me alegra que lo hayas amado.

*** **_**Soledad Rodriguez**_ Blaine no quiere que Kurt renuncie a su vida de ángel, aunque es la única forma en la que puedan estar juntos.

*** **_**Emily Tobar**_ Sí, finalmente ambos han reconocido que están enamorados y están muy decididos y seguros sobre lo que van a hacer con respecto al otro.

_*** ValerieColfer**_ No fue exactamente sexo, jejeje. Blaine hablará eso en el siguiente capítulo ;) BTW, amé tu palabra =D

*** **_**angii Jmnez**_ Por cuestiones de salud, a veces se me complica actualizar enseguida, pero aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo. Ya vendrá eso y será perfecto :)

*** **_**hummelandersonsmythe**_ Será un final de impacto. Muchas gracias por leerme y el apoyo ;)

*** **_**Lety bl**_ Blaine ama tanto a Kurt que no le va a permitir renunciar a su vida eterna y perfecta.

*** **_**Moontsee VR**_ Aww, como amo tus reviews (^-^) Las cosas al comienzo eran complicadas, porque ambos tenían muchos nudos y situaciones sin entender, pero Blaine ahora ya tiene todo claro y le es más fácil asimilar las cosas. Para Kurt siguen muchas cosas siendo nuevas, pero poco a poco va a ir descubriéndolas.

Ellos se aman, no cabe duda alguna y por ese amor que se tienen, ambos están dispuestos a hacer sacrificios.

Exacto! Michael no es malo, pero no es la persona correcta para Blaine. Y Tom, a pesar de que se transformó, está siendo un ángel para esta parejita =)

*** **_**100kataang **_ Muchas gracias! Me alegra inmensamente que te guste tanto ^-^ Es una historia corta, pero que estoy segura la van a recordar por siempre *-*

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 10:**

**"Todo Por Ti"**

* * *

.

Luego de la plática con Tom, Blaine estuvo el resto del día pensando, analizando la información... Un ángel, Kurt era un ángel, y todavía estaba tratando de asimilarlo, pero eso le daba sentido a todo.

Trató de aclarar sus emociones y puso en una balanza lo que sentía por Kurt y lo que sentía por Michael, se visualizó en el futuro junto a la persona con la que quería estar y sonrió.

Meditó los pros y contras de estar con cada uno de ellos y su corazón se estrujó al recordar que Kurt dejaría todo por él, aunque eso lo hacía sentirse también amado y especial. Nunca había tenido a alguien que estuviese dispuesto a renunciar a todo lo que tenía y todo lo que era sólo por él.

Esa noche no pudo dormir, los recuerdos lo invadían incesantemente, sentía que se ahogaba en un mar de confusiones, estudió todo detenidamente tratando de mantener la cabeza fría hasta que al llegar el alba finalmente tomó una decisión.

* * *

.

Salió del hospital en su hora de almuerzo y se dirigió a la biblioteca esperando encontrar al ángel ahí. Entró lentamente al lugar y respiró profundo, comenzó a recorrer los pasillos y se dirigió al área de libros donde se encontraron la primera vez.

\- Kurt – susurraba el médico – Kurt – buscaba entre los corredores – Kurt necesito que hablemos – seguía buscando por todo el lugar sin éxito – Por favor Kurt, aparece – El ojiazul estaba detrás suyo viéndolo pero tenía un mal presentimiento por lo que se mantenía incorpóreo.

El ojimiel se arrimó a un estante de libros y cerró los ojos – Dios mío por favor ayúdame, necesito hablar con Kurt, dame fuerzas para poder decirle todo – El ángel de cabello castaño estaba del otro lado del estante escuchándolo sin entender lo que ocurría ni tener una idea de lo que el ojimiel quería decirle. Trató de leer su mente, pero por alguna razón no pudo, lo cual lo extrañó más.

Kurt cerró los ojos y se dejó inundar por el gran amor que sentía por Blaine, aún no entendía cómo era posible, pero ese sentimiento era lo más hermoso que había experimentado en su existencia.

El médico seguía recorriendo el lugar cuando notó que alguien se paró detrás suyo, volteó y se encontró con los ojos azules que veneraba, sonrió y suspiró sin poderlo evitar – Eres tan bello, la palabra perfección no es suficiente para definirte.

El ojiazul sonrió inmensamente y sus ojos brillaron de esa forma tan especial que sólo lo hacían cuando miraba al hombre que tenía en frente.

\- Gracias por llegar a mi vida Kurt y permitirme conocerte, por la paz que me has dado y todo lo que he me has hecho experimentar – se mordió el labio.

El ángel blanco se fue acercando sin dejar de sonreírle – Blaine, lo que tú me has hecho experimentar ha sido maravilloso también.

El hombre de cabello rizado contemplaba a ese hermoso ángel, su piel blanca y perfecta, esos ojos que eran el mismo cielo, esa sonrisa que le producía tanta paz, ese rostro que era una divinidad y que amaba con locura.

Kurt iba a posar una mano sobre el rostro de Blaine cuando éste retrocedió un paso – tengo algo que decirte, Michael me pidió que me case con él.

La sonrisa se borró de inmediato del rostro del castaño – pero tú no lo amas, no vas a ser feliz a su lado.

\- Michael y yo llevamos juntos varios años, él me conoce muy bien, hemos compartido muchas cosas en este tiempo, tenemos la misma profesión, por lo tanto él entiende todo lo que demanda mi carrera, él y yo somos iguales.

\- ¡No lo son! Tal vez yo no he estado tanto tiempo a tu lado, pero te conozco, conozco cada gesto tuyo, tus miradas y lo que significan, cada tipo de sonrisa, sé que tienes un alma buena y pura, te preocupas genuinamente por los demás, eres apasionado de lo que haces y le pones todo tu corazón para dar lo mejor de ti siempre.

Eres alegre, bondadoso, amable, optimista, hay una gran luz en ti y contagias a todos en el hospital con tu forma de ser, los motivas a ser mejores y a realizar un trabajo excelente y todos te adoran. Es imposible no amarte.

\- Kurt – suspiró el ojimiel.

\- Tú y yo podemos estar juntos y ser felices, yo haré todo porque seas siempre feliz Blaine, sabes que es así, soy sincero, no puedo mentir.

\- Quiero a alguien a quien pueda tomar de la mano y me haga sentir…

\- Yo conozco tu cuerpo, tu piel y sólo con tocarte te hago sentir un mar entero de sensaciones, aún no lo entiendo, pero he visto como te derrites bajo mi toque.

\- No es eso a lo que me refiero cuando dije alguien que me haga sentir, no creo que puedas entenderlo.

\- Tal vez hay mucho que aún desconozco y que no entiendo, pero si hay algo que tengo muy claro es que te amo Blaine, estoy tan enamorado de ti y quiero pasar contigo toda la vida.

\- No es posible – dijo tratando de que la voz no se le quebrase.

\- Me amas, sé que me amas por la forma en la que me miras.

\- Lo nuestro no puede ser porque tú y yo no somos iguales, soy un humano y tú eres un ángel.

Kurt lo miró atónito – ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Eso no importa, lo sé y es lo que cuenta. No podemos estar juntos, somos de mundos diferentes y…

\- Y a pesar de eso nos enamoramos el uno del otro, estamos destinados Blaine.

\- Sabes que es imposible, lo nuestro es prohibido.

\- El amor nunca es prohibido porque es lo más hermoso que existe.

\- Conoces las reglas, ángeles y humanos no se mezclan.

\- Puedo ser humano, quiero serlo, por ti.

\- Olvídate de mí Kurt, lo nuestro no puede ser.

\- ¿Por qué? – inquirió angustiado.

\- Porque necesito a alguien que me pueda sentir, alguien con quien compartir mis emociones y sentimientos. Tú no puedes darme eso.

\- Blaine, ya te dije que puedo ser humano y…

\- ¡Me voy a casar con Michael!

\- No lo hagas – suplicó – quédate conmigo.

\- Sólo vine a despedirme. – los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas que trataba de contener – Esto es todo Kurt, por favor aléjate de mí, ya no quiero verte.

\- No puedo.

\- Si en verdad me amas, no te vuelvas a acercar a mí, te lo suplico – acarició el rostro de alabastro por unos segundos, bajó su mano, se dio la vuelta y caminó por el largo pasillo hasta desaparecer de la vista del ángel.

* * *

.

Los siguientes días Blaine estuvo deprimido, trataba de disimular frente a los demás, pero a solas no podía evitar sentirse mal y derramar algunas lágrimas. Pensaba en las cosas que le había dicho a Kurt y esperaba no haberle causado tanto daño.

Había tomado una decisión muy difícil y que lo lastimaba, pero no daría marcha atrás.

Estaba cambiándose de ropa luego de su jornada de trabajo cuando sintió que unas manos lo tomaban por la cintura – ¿Tienes todo listo para irnos a Nevada mañana? Finalmente vamos a casarnos – le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo giró para que quedara de frente – Blaine, estoy feliz de que vas a ser mi esposo, todavía no puedo creerlo.

El ojimiel le sonrió – sí, mañana nos casaremos.

El hombre de ojos verdes lo comenzó a besar pero a los pocos segundos el moreno se apartó – Michael, estamos en el hospital, no puedes hacer eso aquí.

\- No hay nadie, son los vestidores y estamos solos, además mañana serás mi esposo y todos aquí saben de lo nuestro.

Blaine lo miró y sólo suspiró pesadamente mientras trataba de sostener una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

.

\- Kurt estoy preocupado por ti – decía Casio mientras se sentaba a su lado. El ojiazul había pasado todos esos días tirado sobre unas tablas en lo alto de un edificio.

\- Si fuera posible, diría que estás deprimido, ni siquiera has cumplido con las reglas, no te has aparecido por la biblioteca ni reunido con el resto en la playa al amanecer y atardecer.

El castaño seguía inerte con los ojos abiertos y la mirada fija en el cielo.

\- Si me convierto en humano creo que tendría una oportunidad, podría luchar por Blaine – eran las primeras palabras que pronunciaba en días.

\- Si lo haces no habrá marcha atrás, renunciarás a absolutamente todo y no podrás volver a ser un ángel.

Convertirte en humano no sólo te traerá las cosas buenas que deseas y anhelas, también padecerás, conocerás el dolor, el sufrimiento, la angustia, las enfermedades, con el tiempo tu cuerpo envejecerá y se irá degenerando hasta que llegue el día de tu muerte. ¿Estás seguro que quieres eso?

\- Para qué quiero la eternidad si no tengo conmigo a la persona a la que amo.

\- Kurt, si las cosas no funcionan entre ustedes no podrás retroceder el tiempo, seguirás siendo humano y…

\- Cuando un ángel se enamora lo hace para siempre, Casio.

\- Sí, pero si él no te ama igual y con el tiempo se separan.

\- Eso no va a pasar, lo sé, estoy seguro de eso.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estarlo?

\- Porque él es mi ángel.

Casio se quedó pensando en aquella respuesta y luego de meditarlo colocó una mano en el hombro del ojiazul – Si no tienes dudas, ¿entonces qué esperas?

Kurt lo miró y entendió a lo que se refería y le dio una dulce sonrisa – Gracias.

* * *

.

En lo más alto de un edificio en construcción estaba Kurt de pie mirando hacia abajo mientras recordaba las palabras de Tom:

_"__Debes caer de cualquier parte, sólo debes elegir un lugar lo suficientemente alto y cuando estás ahí, te avientas para estrellarte contra el suelo. Para un humano eso generaría probablemente su muerte, pero para los ángeles es el nacimiento como humanos, digamos que al estrellarte mueres como ángel y te transformas"._

Había elegido el edificio más alto de la ciudad, más de 30 pisos lo separaban del suelo, las palabras de Tom seguían retumbando en su cabeza:

_"__Al comienzo es difícil, porque sientes el dolor de la caída, tus sentidos se agudizan, tus emociones y sentimientos brotan al mismo tiempo, pero tú no entiendes lo que te está pasando porque es la primera vez que lo experimentas, así que es muy confuso todo hasta que empiezas a acostumbrarte"._

Por primera vez sentiría dolor físico y de toda clase, pero no le importaba, amaba a Blaine lo suficiente como para enfrentar cualquier cosa por él. Avanzó hacia la cornisa, respiró hondo y miró al cielo, abrió los brazos a la vez que cerraba los ojos y se dejó caer.

.

* * *

_**Por ustedes y todas sus peticiones, estoy tratando de extender esta historia un poquito más, originalmente iban a ser 9 capítulos, luego 10, pero finalmente serán 12 ;)**_

_**Para quienes me han mandado mensajes diciendo/preguntando por los cambios/diferencias con respecto a la película, les recuerdo que estoy haciendo una adaptación, por lo tanto una parte está basada en la historia original y otra parte es 100% mi imaginación. Son diálogos, situaciones, escenas, etc. que me hubiera encantado ver pero que nunca sucedieron, y otros que tuve que crear para "Klaine", así que fusioné todo y el resultado es este fic (•^-^•)**_

_**Una vez más, gracias por todo su apoyo. Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura.**_


	11. Cap 11: Te Amo

*** **_**Valeria Ceh**_ Gracias por apoyar siempre! Tranquila, cuando tengas tiempo te pones al día. Besos

*** **_**Emily Tobar**_ Jejeje, cuidado te quedas calva xD Cada uno tomó su decisión pensando en el otro. Aquí tienes las respuestas a tus interrogantes ;)

*** **_**Lety bl**_ Jajajaja,respira. Listo el nuevo capítulo, ya puedes despejar tus dudas.

*** **_**jeny**_ Esa boda no puede ser! Kurt tratará de detenerla ;)

*** **_**Michi Snow**_ Muchas gracias! Me hace feliz que te guste tanto. Aquí la actualización que esperabas ;)

*** **_**Soledad Rodriguez**_ No tienes que esperar más, ya puedes leer y aclarar tus dudas.

*** **_**Beanderson**_ Me alegra verte seguido por aquí =) Muchísimas gracia por tus hermosas palabras, sin motivación para mí. Una historia que amo con todo mi corazón definitivamente *-* El final será totalmente inesperado y moverá muchas emociones.

Petición especial, sigue con tu fic **"**_I'm Learning To Walk Again_**"**. Lo amé desde el comienzo y me has dejado en el aire con tan magnífica historia.

*** **_**angii Jmnez**_ Que bueno que te guste. Ambos se aman con todas sus fuerzas. Gracias! Pongo todo de mí al momento de escribir (^-^)

Sigo con mis dos originales que son _**"Cámbiame La Vida"**_ y _**"Uno En 1 Millón"**_ y ya tengo otro en mente =)

Oh! Esa temática ya la han hecho, hay muy buenos fics de hecho. Te recomiendo **"**_Angels to Fly_**"** de _greyCrissGleek_ y **"**_Amor o Pasión_**"** de _Darrinia_.

*** **_**greyCrissGleek**_ Insisto, será un final inesperado. Disfruta la historia que falta poco para que termine. Estoy segura que todos van a llorar por diferentes razones.

*** **_**brendaledesma33**_ Los dos se aman demasiado y por eso han tomado sus respectivas decisiones pensando en lo mejor para el otro.

*** **_**Moontsee VR**_ Oww, tus reviews son una motivación absoluta =) Gracias por seguir fiel a cada historia que escribo. Ambos están dispuestos a sacrificarse por el amor que se tienen *-*

Trato de hacer una buena historia para ustedes, adaptando la original y aportando con mi imaginación que vuela a 1000 por hora =)

*** **_**Rose Castle**_ Wow! Me emociona provocarte toda clase de sentimientos y emociones. Me alegra de sobremanera que te guste tanto. Les tengo una sorpresita. Aquí la actualización. Besos

*** **_**hummelandersonsmythe**_ Gracias! Y claro, anotada tu petición. Voy a seguir con mis dos fics originales y tengo una petición que me hicieron también, pero me daré el tiempo para revisar la película y adaptarla. Gracias por la confianza!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 11:**

**"Te Amo"**

* * *

.

Kurt iba cayendo y vio pasar frente a él todas las cosas que había vivido hasta ese momento, todas las personas que ayudó, todas las almas que llevó al cielo, pero sobretodo cada uno de los momentos junto a Blaine desde el día en que se conocieron. Era como si alguien hubiera proyectado una película sobre ellos.

Sus ojos se cerraron y pudo ver cientos de luces que lo cegaban y luego todo fue negro.

Un fuerte ruido retumbó en sus oídos, abrió lentamente los ojos y empezó a enfocar hasta que vio con claridad, sus manos estaban teñidas con un líquido viscoso de color rojo, el cual contempló por varios segundos.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba boca bajo sobre unas rejas metálicas e intentó moverse para ponerse de pie y un fuerte dolor en todo el cuerpo lo hizo gritar. Se fue incorporando poco a poco hasta que con dificultad logró enderezarse por completo.

\- ¡Hey amigo! – escuchó una voz – ¿está bien?

Volteó y vio a un grupo de obreros que trabajaban en esa construcción observándolo detenidamente.

\- ¿Qué hace ahí? Baje, es muy peligroso.

Kurt sonrió – ¿Pueden verme? ¿De verdad pueden verme?

\- Claro que te vemos – gritó uno – no eres el hombre invisible, ¿sabías?

El ojiazul rió – ¿Qué estoy haciendo? – inquirió – ¿Qué es este sonido que sale de mi boca?

\- Estabas riendo – le contestó otro de los hombres totalmente extrañado por la pregunta.

\- Riendo, estaba riendo – repitió el castaño.

\- ¿Seguro que está bien? Creo que se golpeó la cabeza.

\- No, no, estoy bien, aunque siento algo fuerte en mi cuerpo que no me deja moverme muy bien.

\- Seguramente está adolorido, debería ir a un médico, está sangrando.

\- ¡Sangrando! ¡Tengo sangre! ¿Esta cosa roja es mi sangre? – preguntó fascinado.

\- Sí, es tu sangre. Oye viejo, ¿de cuál te fumaste? Porque se ve que debe estar muy buena.

\- Yo no fumo – contestó y los trabajadores empezaron a reír hasta que alguien lo ayudó a bajar del lugar y lo encaminó fuera de la construcción.

\- ¿Necesitas algo más hijo? – inquirió un hombre mayor – ¿Tienes a dónde ir, alguna persona a quién contactar?

\- Sí, a Blaine – sonrió – Quiero ver a Blaine. ¡Gracias señor! – dijo antes de irse.

**::::::::**

Caminaba por las calles observando todo con mucha atención y se acercó a varias personas a preguntarles cómo llegar al hospital, pero al verlo en las condiciones en las que estaba, todos se alejaban.

Una ambulancia pasó cerca y Kurt pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer era seguirla pues seguramente iría hacia el hospital y empezó a correr lo más rápido que su cuerpo adolorido le permitía.

Cuando llegó al lugar sonrió, fue una eternidad poder llegar, sentía que las piernas le temblaban y fue caminando despacio hasta llegar al cubículo de información.

\- ¡Hola! Necesito ver al Dr. Blaine Anderson.

\- ¿Está bien? ¿Necesita ayuda? – indagó preocupada la mujer que atendía.

\- Sí, sólo necesito ver a Blaine.

\- ¿Es paciente de él?

\- No, pero tengo que verlo, es importante.

\- Tendrá que esperar hasta el día lunes porque él no está aquí ahora.

Kurt levantó la mirada cuando escuchó una voz familiar y vio a una mujer acercarse – ¡Malena! – dijo agotado – ¡Hola!

La mujer lo miró extrañado – ¿Nos conocemos?

\- Soy amigo de Blaine, necesito ayuda – ella asintió y lo llevó a una de las áreas médicas, lo hizo sentarse y empezó a curarle las heridas.

\- iAggh! – gritó el ojiazul – ¡Eso es horrible!

\- Lo lamento – dijo ella – pero es normal que te duela y que arda, pero el efecto desaparece enseguida. Te voy a dar algo para el dolor también.

\- Ok, gracias.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?

\- Me caí.

\- Eso es obvio, pero fue una caída muy fuerte.

\- Lo fue, pero lo vale, porque caí en el amor.

Malena lo observó extrañada – ¿Por qué buscas a Blaine?

\- Porque lo amo. ¿Sabes dónde está?

\- Se fue a Nevada con su novio, se iban a casar allá. Probablemente estén en la ceremonia ahora o sea dentro de poco, no estoy segura, sólo sé que la boda es en la mañana.

\- ¿Cómo puedo llegar allá? – preguntó angustiado y ella le dio todas las instrucciones y la dirección.

\- ¡Gracias por ayudarme!

\- Espero que todo salga bien, la verdad, Michael es un buen hombre, pero no es el indicado para Blaine – le sonrió – ¡Suerte!

* * *

.

Kurt caminaba tratando de seguir las instrucciones que Malena le había dado anotadas, pero ella le había dicho también que debía conseguir que alguien lo llevase porque el lugar quedaba muy lejos y jamás llegaría a pie.

Así que ahí estaba el ojiazul tratando de detener a algún vehículo, haciendo dedo como alguna vez vio a alguien. Los autos pasaban de largo y se estaba desesperando, había caminado bastante y nadie se detenía, además de que el tiempo se agotaba para ir en busca de Blaine e impedirle que lleve a cabo esa boda.

Un auto finalmente se detuvo y el castaño se alegró, cuando se acercó, 4 hombres salieron de éste y se abalanzaron sobre él para asaltarlo, al notar que no tenía nada de valor encima, lo golpearon y le quitaron los zapatos, luego de eso lo aventaron al suelo y se fueron velozmente.

Kurt no entendía lo que acababa de ocurrir, estaba confundido, aturdido por la paliza, además de adolorido, toda una mezcla de emociones lo atravesaban en ese momento y miró hacia el cielo – ¿Me estás castigando por lo que hice? – inquirió antes de que una lágrima rodara por su mejilla y una lluvia torrencial cayó en ese momento.

Con esfuerzo se levantó y caminó hasta llegar a una banca en donde se sentó mirando al piso. Un camión se detuvo, un hombre mayor de aspecto agradable se asomó y le preguntó a dónde iba, ofreciéndose a llevarlo ya que Nevada le quedaba de paso.

Cuando el camión partió, Casio estaba a un costado de la calle y sonrió – Un poco de ayuda no te caerá nada mal amigo – expresó.

* * *

.

Estaba anocheciendo cuando el camión se detuvo, Kurt se bajó y el hombre le indicó qué calles tomar para llegar a su destino.

El ojiazul caminó hasta sentirse desfallecer, su cuerpo estaba muy débil, se sentía asustado, adolorido, abatido y no dejaba de pensar que Blaine a esas horas ya estaría casado con Michael.

Avanzó casi arrastrándose hasta que vio la cabaña, haciendo un último esfuerzo recorrió el corto camino que faltaba y tocó el timbre una y otra vez.

**::::::::**

El ojimiel estaba acostado en el sofá leyendo un libro cuando Tim empezó a ladrar emocionado y corrió hacia la puerta – ¿Qué sucede? No te puedo sacar con esta lluvia – De pronto el timbre empezó a sonar, abrió la puerta y se quedó en shock cuando vio a Kurt en frente suyo completamente mojado, su ropa destilaba, su rostro estaba golpeado, lucía terriblemente cansado y triste.

\- Blaine – fue lo único que pudo decir antes de desmayarse.

El médico agradeció tener reflejos rápidos y haber podido atrapar al ex ángel y evitar que terminara en el piso. Lo llevó cargado dentro de la cabaña y lo acomodó en el sofá, luego fue a buscar toallas para poder secarlo, le quitó la ropa mojada enseguida y le colocó una seca y abrigada. Todo lo hizo muy rápido, su instinto de médico más el gran amor que sentía por el hombre que yacía en el sofá lo llevó a actuar sin detenerse a pensar en nada más que el bienestar del castaño.

Lo tomó en brazos nuevamente y lo llevó a la habitación recostándolo en la cama, fue por un botiquín de primeros auxilios y sacó de éste los implementos necesarios para curarle las heridas.

Una vez que terminó, empezó a observarlo y sintió su corazón romperse en mil pedazos por el estado deplorable en el que su amado ojiazul estaba. Le acarició el rostro y se acostó a su lado con mucho cuidado, tratando de no hacerle más daño ni de incomodarlo.

* * *

.

Kurt abrió lentamente los ojos, desorientado y sin saber dónde estaba, miró hacia un lado y luego volteó al escuchar esa voz que tanto amaba…

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Como si el mundo me hubiera caído encima.

\- ¿Qué te pasó?

\- Albedrío – sonrió.

\- ¿Y por eso estás así?

Kurt le contó todo lo que le había ocurrido hasta el momento en que llegó y tocó el timbre. Blaine lo miraba con adoración.

\- ¿Qué me pasó? No recuerdo nada después de verte abrir la puerta.

\- Te desmayaste, obviamente estabas muy débil y agotado. Has dormido durante 18 horas.

\- ¡18 horas! – exclamó preocupado – Quería estar aquí en la mañana y nada salió como pensé – bajó la mirada – llegué muy tarde.

\- ¿Muy tarde? ¿Para qué?

\- Tú y Michael – una lágrima rodó por un costado de su rostro.

\- No me casé Kurt, no pude hacerlo – el ojiazul lo miró incrédulo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti – ambos se sonrieron.

El castaño estiró un brazo hasta que su mano se situó sobre el rostro del ojimiel y lo acarició – Te siento Blaine, te siento, tu piel es tan cálida y tersa – siguió explorando – tu cabello es suave y es tan no sé cómo se dice, pero la forma que tiene, me gusta – le delineó con sus dedos todo el rostro terminando en los labios – son hermosos, se sienten calientes y delicados.

\- Kurt te amo, te amo tanto – se acercó lentamente y juntó sus labios por unos segundos.

\- ¡Eso fue maravilloso! – exclamó el ojiazul.

\- ¿Te gusta? – el castaño asintió y Blaine volvió a besarlo, esta vez más largo y moviendo sus labios. Al separarse Kurt lo miraba encandilado.

\- ¿Por qué si besas mis labios siento una corriente en todo mi cuerpo? ¿Es normal?

\- Sí, lo es y lo sientes en todo tu cuerpo porque es la forma en la que éste reacciona diciéndote lo mucho que amas a quien estás besando.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Es fantástico! Necesito que me beses más, pero y yo ¿cómo hago para besarte? Quiero demostrarte lo mucho que te amo.

\- Sólo mueve tus labios en los míos, trata de imitar mis movimientos, pero lo más importante es que te dejes llevar por lo que sientes.

\- ¿Y si no te gusta la forma en que te beso?

\- Te aseguro que me va a gustar mucho Kurt – lo tomó suavemente por el rostro y juntó nuevamente sus labios. Esta vez el ojiazul trató de acoplarse al movimiento, al comienzo no fue fácil y resultó algo torpe, pero el ritmo era suave y terminó compaginando. Los labios de ambos de adaptaron a la perfección produciendo una infinidad de sensaciones en ellos.

\- Hermoso y perfecto – dijo Blaine con una sonrisa y volvió a besar los suaves labios de su amado, abrió su boca ligeramente y sacó la punta de la lengua la cual empezó a pasar por los labios de Kurt haciéndolo suspirar y se mantuvieron así por varios minutos hasta que se apartaron un poco.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó extasiado.

\- Son diferentes clases de besos. ¿Quieres que me detenga? – el castaño negó con la cabeza y antes de darse cuenta sintió la lengua de Blaine probando sus labios y una ola de calor lo recorrió por completo. Gimió despacio y volvió a sentir esa lengua rozándolo y entrando muy despacio en su boca.

\- Blaine, esto es… me gusta tanto – siguieron besándose hasta que Blaine soltó un pequeño gemido que le erizó la piel.

\- A mí también me gusta Kurt, demasiado.

**::::::::**

El ojimiel estaba acariciando suavemente el pecho del ojiazul por encima de la ropa – Kurt, quiero hacerte el amor.

\- ¿Qué es eso? El amor es un sentimiento, ¿Cómo se hace? ¿Es como cuando yo tocaba tu piel?

\- Algo de eso hay. ¿Recuerdas cuando eras un angel y acariciaste mi cuerpo suavemente y eso me producía muchas sensaciones impresionantes?

\- Lo recuerdo.

\- Bueno, ahí sólo tocaste mis brazos, piernas, pecho y espalda. Nunca fuiste más allá de eso ni tocaste otras partes.

\- ¿Y qué otras partes podía tocar?

\- Mis partes íntimas.

¿Y eso por qué y con qué objetivo?

Blaine sintió ternura por la inocencia de su amado – Hacer el amor es cuando dos personas unen sus almas y sus corazones al mismo tiempo que funden sus cuerpos y se convierten en uno solo.

\- ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Cómo se funden?

\- Bueno, eso es algo que se hace con el cuerpo, pero que se siente aquí – puso su mano a la altura del corazón de Kurt – Hacer el amor es entregarle todo de ti a la persona que amas y es por eso que los dos se convierten en uno solo en ese momento.

\- Suena maravilloso, pero ¿cómo se hace?

El moreno pensó en la mejor forma de explicarle a su ángel, porque aunque se hubiera transformado, siempre sería su ángel. Trató de usar las palabras más fáciles posibles y ser algo gráfico pero no demasiado, no quería que Kurt se asustase.

Luego de la explicación, el castaño estaba con la boca abierta hasta el piso y los ojos enormes como platos – ¿Y eso duele?

\- Es un poco incómodo al comienzo, aunque eso depende del cuerpo de cada persona realmente, pero la molestia dura poco, luego es perfecto por la conexión en todos los niveles.

\- Quiero intentarlo, quiero hacer el amor contigo.

Blaine le sonrió – Te prometo que seré muy cuidadoso, te trataré como si fueses del cristal más fino, quiero que lo disfrutes al máximo y sientas todo mi amor en cada segundo.


	12. Cap 12: Convirtiéndose En Uno Solo

*** **_**Soledad Rodriguez**_ Muchas gracias! Me alegra que hayas disfrutado esta historia de principio a fin =)

*** **_**Emily Tobar**_ Un millón de gracias desde el fondo de mi corazón por todo el apoyo y todas las palabras hermosas que siempre me motivan. Aquí un capítulo más para llenar tu corazón de amor :)

*** **_**jeny**_ Kurt y Blaine se aman y se lo demostrarán de todas las formas posibles ;)

*** **_**Moontsee VR**_ Kurt y Blaine son lo mejor que hay, se aman mucho y se lo van a demostrar en todo momento. Ellos derraman miel :3

Casio fue un buen amigo al darle ese ayuda a Kurt para que pudiera llegar junto a Blaine. Me alegra que te encantara el capítulo.

Gracias infinitas por tu apoyo y tus palabras que son motivación absoluta. Un mega abrazo del porte del amor de Klaine \\(^-^)/

*** **_**100kataang**_ Todo parecía estar en contra de Kurt, pero al final las cosas resultaron bien. Blaine esperó por él y cada cosa por la que Kurt pasó, valió la pena. Sí, Casio jugó un papel importante ahí =)

*** **_**lety bl**_ Blaine no pudo casarse, su amor por Kurt no se lo permitió :') Aquí lo que querías, espero te guste =)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 12:**

**"Convirtiéndose En Uno Solo"**

* * *

.

**_Aquí un capítulo lleno de amor y lo que estaban pidiendo: Klisses y Klex, pero muy a mi manera... Ustedes ya saben como escribo. Espero que disfruten de esta lectura =)_**

**::::**

\- ¿Pero y yo qué hago? Tengo miedo de no ser bueno para ti.

\- Te lo dije antes Kurt, sólo déjate llevar, además te puedo asegurar que no sólo serás bueno, serás magnífico y todo será perfecto.

\- Blaine, hay algo que me he estado preguntando, cuando me cambiaste de ropa, me viste desnudo y… – dijo tímidamente.

\- Te aseguro que no vi nada, como médico aprendes a no ver, es como si tus sentidos se bloquearan. Mi prioridad era ayudarte y fue lo que hice – le sonrió – Pero esta vez sí pienso ver, si tú me dejas, claro – el castaño asintió y empezó a quitarle la ropa lentamente hasta dejarlo totalmente expuesto y lo admiró detalladamente.

El moreno imitó la acción con mucho cuidado – Eres más hermoso de lo que imaginaba. El ojiazul se ruborizó por completo.

Blaine tocaba cada parte de Kurt con una mezcla de ternura, deseo y pasión, amaba sentir esa piel tan suave bajo sus manos y explorar ese maravilloso cuerpo hasta conocerlo a la perfección.

Recorrió toda la blanca piel con caricias hechas con la calidez de sus manos, el roce suave de sus labios y el toque atrevido de su lengua, haciendo estremecer al castaño hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

\- ¿Te gusta Kurt? ¿Qué se siente?

\- No hay palabras para explicarlo, se siente muy bien y claro que me gusta, más que gustarme.

El chico de piel blanca se estremeció cuando las manos de Blaine descendieron para acariciarle las caderas llegando hasta sus piernas haciéndolo soltar toda clase de ruidos que para el ojimiel fueron totalmente estimulantes.

Imitando lo que el moreno hacía, Kurt rozaba con los dientes y la lengua el cuello de éste mientras una mano se enredaba en sus rizos y con la otra le acariciaba el cuerpo haciéndolo soltar un hermoso gemido.

Antes de continuar, Blaine se quiso asegurar de que Kurt estuviera relajado y excitado a la vez, no quería sorprenderlo de ninguna forma, así que decidió ser explícito en lo que iba a suceder. El castaño lo miró algo temeroso y el moreno lo besó suavemente durante varios minutos – confío en ti Blaine, sé que no me vas a hacer daño.

\- Puedes detenerme cuando quieras, no voy a forzar nada, todo esto es demasiado nuevo para ti y no sé si estés listo realmente.

\- Te amo Blaine, gracias por pensar en mí. Quiero esto tanto como tú. Te prometo que te diré si me siento incómodo con algo.

El ojimiel fue muy cuidadoso en la preparación de su amado, aunque éste se asustó al comienzo, poco a poco fue dejándose llevar por las nuevas sensaciones.

Despacio fue acomodándose sobre Kurt dejando un sin fin de besos húmedos sobre su piel y caricias atrevidas haciéndolo sentir que alcanzaba el cielo.

\- Te amo – susurró Blaine antes de besar en los labios a su amado, sus cuerpos se movían en un ritmo perfecto – Eres tan hermoso Kurt – musitó mientras besaba cálidamente el cuello de su ahora pareja.

\- Te amo también – suspiró Kurt mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

El castaño enterró el rostro en el cuello del ojimiel y se aferró a las sábanas al sentir como éste entraba en él lenta y profundamente sin dejar de besarlo, volviéndose ambos uno solo.

\- Kurt te amo, te amo tanto. ¿Estás bien?

\- Yo… no sé… es que…

\- Tranquilo, es normal, sobretodo porque es tu primera vez... – se quedó en silencio por unos segundos – Kurt – suspiró – es tu primera vez y es conmigo – lo besó hasta que el ojiazul se fue relajando y de a poco soltó el agarre de las sábanas, lo cual fue la señal de que podía seguir, pero no sin antes decirle a su adorado angel lo que iba a hacer y preguntarle si estaba de acuerdo.

\- Blaine quiero darte todo de mí y demostrarte cuanto te amo.

El ojimiel sonrió dulcemente, aceptaría con comprensión si Kurt no hubiese querido continuar, todo lo que había pasado hasta ese momento era hermoso y sentía que amaba con locura al hombre que estaba entre sus brazos. Le había entregado su amor en cada beso, cada caricia, le había entregado también su alma como nunca lo había hecho con nadie y su corazón sabía que ya no era suyo porque ahora le pertenecía a su angel de cristalinos ojos azules.

Respiraban agitadamente con los ojos cerrados, concentrados en el ascenso y descenso de sus caderas y las caricias que sus manos les prodigaban. El ojimiel abrió los ojos para contemplar al ojiazul y bañarlo de besos.

\- Blaine, te amo demasiado… por favor… no… no te detengas…

Una noche que fue eterna y se prolongaba cómplice del amor y la entrega de dos almas que reafirmaban haberse encontrado finalmente.

\- Kurt, mírame – sus ojos se conectaron tan llenos de amor, sus miradas se decían tanto sin necesidad de usar palabras. A los pocos minutos ambos dijeron a toda voz el nombre del otro mientras terminaban en un fuerte orgasmo.

El ojiazul soltó varias lágrimas y Blaine lo besó con dulzura por varios minutos mientras lo abrazaba con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban sintiendo el vaivén de sus pechos – ¿Estás bien? ¿Hubo algo mal? ¿Te hice daño?

\- Todo fue tan hermoso, nunca pensé que pudiera sentirse algo tan perfecto. Te amo tanto Blaine – el ojimiel lo miró y le besó la frente.

\- También te amo Kurt, con toda mi vida.

**::::::::**

El ojiazul despertó y vio con dulzura al hombre que yacía a su lado, nunca pensó que pudiera sentirse tanta felicidad, eso era lo que había escuchado decir a las personas cuando hablaban de estar enamoradas, ahora lo entendía en todos sus niveles y todas sus formas y el concepto de "convertirse en uno solo" le quedaba muy claro.

Aún sentía recorrerle un hormigueo al recordar todo lo que había hecho con Blaine, cada beso tan íntimo, cada caricia tan cómplice, la forma en la que sus cuerpos se acoplaron y se movieron parsimoniosos y apasionados, cada sensación, cada oscilación estimulante.

Lágrimas empezaron a emerger y una sensación que no sabía explicar lo inundó. Se abrazó con fuerza al hombre que amaba haciéndolo despertar. Éste le devolvió el abrazo hasta que sintió la humedad sobre su pecho.

\- ¿Kurt, qué ocurre?

\- No sé, me siento feliz pero no puedo interpretar esto que me pasa.

\- ¿Es algo bueno o algo malo lo que sientes?

\- Siento algo aquí en el pecho, es algo muy fuerte cuando pienso en ti, en nosotros.

\- Creo saber lo que ocurre, lo que sientes es la fuerza del amor, la certeza de que nos pertenecemos, la grandiosidad de lo que ocurrió entre nosotros, muchos sentimientos y emociones agolpándose a la vez dentro de tu corazón.

\- Pero ¿por qué lloro?

\- Las lágrimas también son de felicidad Kurt.

\- ¿Se puede llorar cuando se está feliz?

\- Así es.

\- Entonces voy a llorar mucho, porque nunca sentí tanta dicha.

\- Prefiero verte sonreír y resplandeciente. Oh Kurt, voy a amarte, cuidarte y hacerte la persona más feliz del mundo.

\- Y yo voy a hacer lo mismo contigo Blaine, quiero darte toda la dicha que existe.

\- Ya lo haces, te aseguro que ya lo haces – se besaron dulcemente.

El beso fue aumentando su intensidad lentamente, ambos disfrutando del sabor del otro, diciéndose todo lo que sentían mediante la unión de sus labios y pronto las caricias comenzaron a hacerse presentes.

\- Blaine, yo…

\- Dime Kurt, ¿qué ocurre?

El ojiazul se puso rojo y escondió su rostro en el cuello del moreno.

\- Eres lo más divino que pueda existir – exclamó con una tierna sonrisa – Kurt, no hay nada que no puedas decirme. Quiero que siempre seamos honestos, nos contemos todo y jamás guardemos nada que nos inquiete o necesitemos hacerle saber al otro. Vamos, dime – lo tomó de la barbilla y depositó suaves besos en sus labios.

\- Es que yo, quiero hacerte el amor – dijo en un tono de voz casi inaudible.

\- ¿Quieres que lo repitamos? Eso está bien, no tienes por qué sentir vergüenza, es algo normal entre dos personas que se aman – besó su cuello haciéndolo suspirar.

\- Sí, quiero hacerlo de nuevo, pero esta vez yo quiero hacer lo que tú me hiciste.

\- ¿Te refieres a…? ¡Oh! – interpretó a lo que se refería el ojiazul y le sonrió.

\- ¿Está eso bien? – preguntó intranquilo.

\- Claro que sí y me encantaría – le acarició el rostro y retomaron los besos.

Las tórridas caricias que se propiciaban eran una de las tantas muestras de amor en esa noche en la que confirmaban que se pertenecían, sintiéndose alcanzar el cielo al momento de estar totalmente envueltos entre sí. Sus besos íntimos y sus palabras tan llenas de dicha hacían que sus corazones palpitaran al compás de sus respiraciones agitadas.

\- Blaine, hay algo que confesarte – pronunció en medio besos y suspiros – Tengo miedo de hacerte daño.

\- No lo harás Kurt.

\- Quiero ser contigo tan dulce y maravilloso como fuiste conmigo.

\- Sé que así será mi precioso ángel – le dio un beso – Y también tengo algo que confesarte, es la primera vez que lo voy a hacer así.

El castaño se separó y lo miró extrañado – ¿Cómo? No entiendo, ¿Es diferente?

\- Lo es, y nunca me sentí lo suficientemente conectado con alguien como para dar ese paso, pero contigo sé que es correcto, quiero darte todo de mí, quiero ser uno contigo en todas las formas.

Kurt le sonrió – Me gusta como suena eso, pero ¿entonces, cuál es la diferencia?

\- Creo que la mejor forma de que lo entiendas no es explicándotelo sino viviéndolo, sintiéndolo, y es lo que estás por aprender y estoy tan feliz de que seas tú, de que sea contigo.

Luego de un largo tiempo, Kurt se acomodó encima de Blaine y sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos fundió su cuerpo en el de su amado mientras le decía lo mucho que lo amaba y le proveía las más tiernas y placenteras caricias.

Sin dejar de suspirar por la fricción de sus cuerpos, se decían una y otra vez lo que sentían por el otro hasta que los sonidos que emitían se empezaron a volver más y más fuertes desencadenando en un éxtasis total y profundo.

* * *

.

Los rayos del sol iluminaban sus rostros haciéndolos despertar y llenarse de besos y miradas enamoradas.

\- Jamás pensé que pudiera sentirse tanto amor – susurró el ojimiel mientras acariciaba el rostro de Kurt – Eres lo que siempre había esperado y soñado tener en mi vida.

El ojiazul sonrió y le quitó los rizos del rostro enredando sus dedos en ellos – Me alegro tanto de haberme convertido en humano, porque si bien es cierto que como ángel me enamoré de ti, la grandeza y profundidad del amor que sentía, no se compara con el que siento ahora.

Ambos se sonrieron y unieron sus labios en un dulce beso.

\- No puedo creer que te sacrificaste por mí, renunciaste a todo.

\- No fue un sacrificio porque tengo lo más hermoso y más importante a lo que jamás renunciaría, tú.

\- Kurt – suspiró – Quiero que seas mi esposo. Tal vez pienses que es muy apresurado, pero jamás me sentí tan conectado con alguien como lo hago contigo, y sé en lo más profundo de mi ser que quiero que estemos juntos por el resto de nuestras vidas.

\- Yo también me quiero casar contigo Blaine y construir toda una vida a tu lado.

.

* * *

_**Porque ustedes lo pidieron y en honor a la última temporada de glee, aumenté un último capítulo, para entregarles 13 en total de esta hermosa historia, así que nos queda uno más, el desenlace del amor entre Blaine y Kurt, un amor tan grande y tan fuerte que fue algo fuera de este mundo.**_


	13. Cap 13: Destino

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 13:**

**"Destino"**

* * *

.

Luego de una sesión larga de besos, promesas de amor y visualización de sueños, se levantaron para bañarse y seguir aprovechando el día.

Entraron a la ducha juntos, Blaine le enseñaba lo que debía hacer, abrió la llave a una temperatura adecuada y haló a Kurt contra su cuerpo, mientras el agua los cubría él le besaba apasionadamente el cuello y dejaba pequeñas mordidas sobre los hombros de alabastro.

El ojiazul seguía el ejemplo y mordía ligeramente la piel de Blaine dándole suaves besos después.

El moreno empezó a enjabonar al castaño, también se ocupó de lavarle el cabello con cuidado mientras seguía besando suavemente sus tersos labios.

Kurt quiso hacer lo mismo con Blaine, amaba enredar sus dedos entre los rizos del hombre que adoraba.

Luego de media hora, Blaine salió del baño, pero Kurt quiso seguir un rato más, le encantaba la sensación del agua caliente sobre su piel, así que el ojimiel lo dejó disfrutar de ese momento.

Se vistió mientras tarareaba una canción y al terminar de arreglarse se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Se sentía tan feliz, totalmente enamorado, como nunca en su vida, sabía en su corazón sin ninguna duda que él y Kurt se pertenecían, que eran almas gemelas y que iban a estar juntos por siempre.

**::::::::**

Empezó a soñar despierto, se veía con el castaño de la mano caminando por las calles siendo felices, vivirían en una hermosa casa apartada del mundanal ruido de la ciudad, nada sería mejor que dormir abrazados cada noche y despertar envueltos en los brazos del otro.

En ese momento dio gracias porque el ojiazul llegara a su vida y aunque al comienzo no estuvo de acuerdo en que renunciara a su vida eterna, él se encargaría de compensarlo amándolo infinitamente y haciéndolo el hombre más feliz del planeta.

Se visualizaba dentro de varios años ya con hijos formando un hogar. Amaba los niños y la sola idea de tenerlos con Kurt lo hacía sonreír ampliamente, pequeñitos corriendo por la casa llamándolo papá, acostándolos y contándoles cuentos hasta hacerlos dormir, jugando con ellos y escuchando sus hermosas risas.

Definitivamente quería unos pequeñitos iguales a Kurt, con su misma cara de ensueño y esos hermosos ojos que lo volvían loco. Y claro, quería por lo menos un hijo que se pareciera a él, con sus grandes ojos y sus rizos alborotados.

En su mente, Blaine había armado toda una gran historia de amor, una historia maravillosa con el ángel que se convirtió en humano y que era el amor de su vida.

Sabía que probablemente vendrían problemas también, todas las parejas los tienen, pero estaba seguro de que los resolverían de la mejor manera y su relación se haría más fuerte.

Incluso pudo verse ya mayor, con su cabello canoso y la piel arrugada, pero con el corazón lleno de un amor intacto y profundo por su esposo, porque sin duda alguna se casaría con Kurt. Podía verse tomado de la mano de su adorado esposo disfrutando de su vejez juntos.

Una melodiosa voz lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, el ojiazul cantaba a todo pulmón y él sonrió sintiéndose el hombre más afortunado del mundo por tener a ese ángel en su vida.

**::::::::**

\- Kurt, ¿ya vas a salir?

\- Sólo un momento más Blaine. Se siente tan bien el agua caliente.

\- Ok amor, disfrútala, pero no demores que ya te extraño.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que lo había llamado "amor" y sonrió. Terminó de poner la mesa y recordó de la curiosidad de Kurt por las peras cuando lo había visto comerlas y le había comentado que era su fruta favorita. Buscó en el recipiente donde estaban las frutas y no quedaba ninguna, así que decidió ir a comprar algunas para que su amado pudiera probarlas.

\- Ya regreso Kurt, no me tardo. Sobre la cama dejé algunas cosas para ti.

\- Está bien, gracias. Cuando vengas ya estaré listo.

\- Ok, te amo Kurt.

\- Te amo Blaine.

El ojimiel fue a un pequeño local que quedaba relativamente cerca de la cabaña, era el único lugar en donde se podían adquirir alimentos o artículos de primera necesidad, ya que la cabaña quedaba en un lugar apartado de la ciudad.

Una vez que consiguió la fruta, salió y se subió feliz a su bicicleta. Pensaba en todo lo que tenía que enseñarle al ojiazul, pero lo haría gustoso, le fascinaba ver su inocencia y curiosidad por todo, le parecía simplemente tierno y adorable.

Kurt salió de la ducha y observó con curiosidad su piel arrugada, no entendía por qué estaba así, pero le iba a preguntar a Blaine en cuanto regresara.

Se vistió con ropa que el ojimiel le había dejado encima de la cama, esperando que le quedase lo mejor posible, se miró al espejo fascinado, ya que por primera vez vio su reflejo y pudo saber cómo lucía, debido a que los ángeles al ser seres espirituales e incorpóreos, no tienen reflejo ni sombra.

Se arregló como creyó que era lo mejor, y una vez que terminó salió de la cabaña y se fue a sentar frente al lago. Cerró los ojos pensando en lo feliz que era junto a Blaine, y al igual como hizo el ojimiel, comenzó a visualizar su futuro.

Una corriente helada lo golpeó repentinamente, a pesar de que ahora era humano, pudo identificarla como la ráfaga que deja un ángel de la muerte y sintió su presencia no muy lejos del lugar.

Trató de no pensar en eso, era algo que ya no le competía y volvió a cerrar los ojos disfrutando del aroma de los árboles y la brisa acariciando su rostro.

Blaine iba en su bicicleta pedaleando feliz y contando los minutos para llegar a la cabaña y volver a ver a Kurt, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. De pronto sintió la brisa correr. Desde niño siempre amó la sensación del aire en su rostro y la forma en que le alborotaba el cabello.

Cerró los ojos y extendió los brazos a los lados mientras seguía pedaleando, era algo que le gustaba hacer y que le daba una sensación de paz y libertad. Sabía que el camino era desolado y por eso lo hacía, ya que en la ciudad era imposible sin tener un accidente.

La sonrisa en su cara, la brisa envolviéndolo, el corazón lleno de amor y la felicidad brotando en cada poro de su cuerpo. Sin lugar a duda se sentía en el cielo. En su cabeza veía a Kurt sonriéndole dulcemente y contemplándolo con ese brillo en la mirada que era su debilidad.

Escuchó un sonido fuerte, como de una bocina o algo que no reconoció con claridad y abrió los ojos, frente a él y a menos de metros un camión de carga iba cruzando.

Kurt sintió una punzada fuerte en el pecho y abrió los ojos apresuradamente, volvió a sentir la presencia de la muerte y esta vez se asustó. Vio a alguien que se paraba en diagonal a la cabaña, enfocó bien y vio a Casio con un gesto triste contemplándolo.

Casio desapareció y la sangre se le heló de inmediato, empezó a respirar con dificultad "Blaine" dijo entre dientes y salió corriendo hasta llegar al sendero. Su corazón latía demasiado fuerte, la sangre bombeaba en sus oídos, las piernas le flaqueaban pero seguía corriendo – BLAINE, BLAINE – gritaba angustiado.

Miró al cielo mientras lágrimas surcaban sus ojos – Por favor, tú lo pusiste en mi camino y me diste la oportunidad de elegir y lo elegí a él, no me lo quites, por favor no me lo quites – suplicaba.

Recorrió un tramo más del sendero cuando vio un camión atravesado tapando el resto de la vía, sintió a la muerte alrededor y respiró con mucha dificultad, empezó a rodear el camión y vio una bicicleta destrozada, la reconoció de inmediato, era la bicicleta de Blaine, las piernas le temblaban y las lágrimas rodaban inclementes por su rostro.

Siguió rodeando el gran vehículo y vio las peras esparcidas por el suelo – No, no por favor – suplicó. Llegó al otro lado y sintió mil dagas atravesándolo, Blaine yacía en el piso bajo un rastro de sangre.

Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, pues sentía que se iba a desmayar y se abalanzó a su lado – Blaine, Blaine, ¿me escuchas?

El ojimiel abrió los ojos y lo miró con tristeza – Kurt, lo siento, lo arruiné, sólo quería sorprenderte.

\- No, no digas eso, no has arruinado nada, todo va a estar bien, te vas a poner bien – lloraba.

\- Quería estar contigo por siempre, te amo tanto.

\- Vamos a estar juntos por siempre Blaine, te amo con todas mis fuerzas – lo tomó con cuidado entre sus brazos – ALGUIEN AYÚDENOS, POR FAVOR, ALGUIEN AYÚDENOS – gritaba desesperado – Tengo que ir por ayuda, no tardo.

\- No, por favor no me dejes Kurt, tengo miedo, no te vayas.

\- Blaine, tengo que buscar a alguien que…

\- No te vayas, ya no resisto.

\- No digas eso, vas a estar bien – las lágrimas le nublaban por completo la vista, el dolor que sentía era indescriptible.

\- ¿Esos son tus amigos? – miró hacia arriba – ¿Son ángeles blancos o negros? Creo que son blancos porque me están sonriendo.

\- No los mires, escúchame Blaine, no los mires – trató de levantarlo, pero por el grito de dolor que profirió el ojimiel, se detuvo.

\- Ya no tengo miedo, de pronto me siento en paz. Gracias por el amor y la felicidad que me diste, siempre estaré contigo Kurt, te amo.

\- Blaine, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, te amo, no sabes cuánto te amo… Blaine, Blaine… No por favor, no me hagas esto, Blaineeee.

El ojiazul aprisionó contra sí el cuerpo inerte del hombre que amaba y lloró con todo el dolor y la desesperación que jamás se imaginó que fueran posibles.

\- ¿Por qué? – miró al cielo apesadumbrado – ¿Qué hice de malo? ¿Por qué me castigas así? Yo sólo quería amar a alguien y saber lo que se sentía ser amado. El amor no es malo – lloró amargamente.

¡BLAINE! ¡BLAINE! ¡TE AMOOO BLAINEEEEEE!

* * *

.

Kurt sintió una punzada fuerte en el pecho y abrió los ojos con apremio, percibió la presencia de la muerte y vio a Casio contemplándolo y desapareciendo casi al instante.

Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba frente al lago, respiró con dificultad y comenzó a gritar "BLAINEEEE" y salió corriendo hasta llegar al sendero. Su corazón latía demasiado fuerte, la sangre bombeaba en sus oídos, las piernas le flaqueaban pero seguía corriendo – ¡BLAINE! ¡BLAINE! – gritaba angustiado.

No entendía lo que pasaba, por qué tenía que pasar por lo mismo dos veces se preguntaba.

Recorrió un tramo más del sendero cuando vio al camión atravesado y sintió su sangre helarse, empezó a rodearlo y ahí estaba la bicicleta de Blaine destrozada y las lágrimas descendieron inclementes por su rostro.

Siguió rodeando el gran vehículo y vio las peras esparcidas por el suelo. Trataba de respirar ya que se le dificultaba mucho, llegó al otro lado y vio un rastro de sangre que siguió y lo condujo hasta donde estaba el moreno sentado a un lado del sendero con los ojos abiertos mirando al piso y totalmente en shock.

Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, pues sentía que se iba a desmayar y se abalanzó a su lado – Blaine, Blaine, ¿estás bien? – empezó a sacudirlo de los hombros.

El ojimiel levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos azules que tanta paz le transmitían – Kurt, lo siento, sólo quería sorprenderte.

El ojiazul lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y sintió que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo cuando los brazos del médico se aferraron a él.

\- Blaine, ¿qué ocurrió? – inquirió ansioso.

\- Iba de regreso a la cabaña, llevaba los ojos cerrados cuando escuché tu voz, te escuché gritar mi nombre con desesperación y abrí los ojos asustado, entonces vi al camión que salió de la nada y me aventé de la bicicleta.

\- La sangre – musitó el castaño.

\- Me dañé los brazos y las piernas – le mostró las heridas – y me golpeé fuerte, pero sigo vivo. No sé qué milagro me salvó Kurt… No, sí sé, fuiste tú, mi ángel, mi milagro, si no te hubiera escuchado llamándome, ahora estaría muerto.

Kurt se dio cuenta de que Blaine temblaba de pies a cabeza y lo envolvió en sus brazos – Todo está bien amor, todo está bien, estás aquí conmigo.

\- Quiero estar contigo por siempre, te amo tanto.

\- Vamos a estar juntos por siempre Blaine, te amo con todas mis fuerzas.

* * *

.

Ya de regreso en la ciudad, estaban en casa del moreno, éste dormía tranquilo y Kurt lo tenía abrazado contra su cuerpo con cuidado pues se estaba recuperando de las heridas.

Le habían dado permiso varios días en el hospital y los pasaba pegado al ojiazul, ninguno de los dos quería separarse del otro luego de lo ocurrido en Nevada.

Kurt sintió una presencia y abrió los ojos a toda prisa, aferró a Blaine contra su cuerpo y se puso tenso al darse cuenta que era un ángel de la muerte.

Al cabo de varios minutos, se levantó y se dirigió a la sala. Ahí estaba Casio esperándolo.

\- ¡Hola Kurt!

\- Ho… ¡hola! ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Pasé a saludarte y saber cómo estabas y qué tal sigue Blaine.

\- Bien, todo bien. Él está mejorando.

\- Me alegro mucho – le sonrió.

\- ¿Me puedes responder algo?

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó ese día? Porque esa visión que fue tan real, o ya no sé si lo viví y luego se repitió, pero… Blaine… él…

\- ¿Recuerdas que una de tus habilidades era poder visualizar cuando una persona iba a morir y podías incluso ver qué era lo que iba a pasarle. Parece que aún conservas ciertas capacidades.

\- Pero eso sólo pasaba con las personas que me eran asignadas.

Casio hizo un gesto con la cara y Kurt abrió los ojos enormes.

\- ¿Quieres decir que Blaine…? – sintió un nudo en la garganta y una punzada en el pecho.

\- Así es, él era tu destino, siempre lo fue. A cada ángel le son asignadas cierta cantidad de personas, pero cuando eres un ángel nuevo, no tienes la habilidad de verlas a todas, sólo a las que les llega su momento.

\- Pero… pero… ¿entonces?

\- Cuando decidiste convertirte en humano, alteraste todo, si no lo hubieses hecho, habrías tenido que llevarte a Blaine ese día.

\- Pero, él salió a comprar fruta para mí y si yo no cambiaba…

\- Las circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes, sin embargo el resultado seguiría siendo el mismo.

\- Blaine debía morir ese día – dijo el ojiazul mientras un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas – ¿Y ahora, él…? – De pronto y sin explicarse por qué, recordó a Tom Robinson y sus palabras:

_Una de cada 1000 personas que están destinadas a morir, por alguna extraña razón puede llegar a salvarse y su destino es cambiado, pero si ya está en la lista final, no hay ninguna posibilidad._

Casio luego de leerle la mente le sonrió – Al transformarte en humano, dejaste de ser su ángel de la muerte y cambiaste su destino. Afortunadamente, no estaba en la lista definitiva y ha sido asignado a otro ángel.

\- ¿Cuándo…?

\- Tranquilo Kurt, no te angusties por eso, te puedo asegurar que vivirá muchos años, al igual que tú – le guiñó el ojo.

\- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? – razonó por un momento – ¿Tú eres su nuevo… eres mi…?

\- Sabes que no puedo contestar eso, pero vivirán muchos años amigo mío, no es una información que debería darte, pero quiero que estés tranquilo, al igual que él, así que disfruten su vida juntos.

Kurt respiró profundamente y semi sonrió – Tengo otra duda, él me escuchó, dijo que escuchó cuando grité su nombre y eso fue lo que lo alertó para poder saltar de la bicicleta.

\- La única explicación que te puedo dar es que son almas gemelas, están conectados en todos los niveles – le sonrió – Y un poco de ayuda nunca cae nada mal amigo.

\- ¿Acaso tú…?

Casio le sonrió – Bueno, tengo que irme – le puso la mano en el hombro – Ah, antes de que me olvide, tengo un recado que darte, Él jamás te castigaría, fuiste siempre un buen ángel y no hiciste nada malo porque el amor no es malo – le guiñó el ojo.

Kurt se puso helado ante esas palabras y cuando reaccionó el ángel había desaparecido.

* * *

.

El tiempo transcurrió y el castaño fue olvidando todo. Cuando un ángel se transforma tiene la capacidad de borrar de su memoria los recuerdos de su vida celestial y enfocarse sólo en la terrenal, nunca olvida que alguna vez fue un ángel ni por qué decidió transformarse, pero lo demás es eliminado de su mente y fue lo que pasó con él.

Kurt era tan feliz con Blaine y estaba enfocado sólo en la vida que tenían juntos, así que su memoria fue suprimiendo los recuerdos que ahora eran innecesarios.

* * *

.

Estaban acostados en la cama, el ojiazul tenía rodeados los hombros del médico y éste lo tenía abrazado por la cintura mientras lo llenaba de besos – Te amo mucho, mucho, mucho, eres mi vida entera.

\- Y yo te amo a ti Blaine, con todas mis fuerzas, eres mi vida, mi todo.

El moreno lo tomó de la mano y se la besó suavemente, luego acarició el anillo que se situaba en uno de los dedos de la blanca mano – En media hora nos tenemos que ir Sr. Kurt Anderson – dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Estoy muy emocionado, es un sueño hecho realidad.

\- Lo sé mi amor, estoy tan emocionado y feliz como tú.

Unas risitas se escucharon llenando el lugar y unos golpecitos resonaron en la puerta.

\- Pasen, dijo el castaño. Un niño y una niña entraron corriendo y se aventaron a la cama.

\- Papi, papi ¿a qué hora nos vamos? – preguntó el niño.

\- Ya queremos ir papás – dijo emocionada la niña.

\- En un momento más nos vamos mis amores – contestó el ojimiel.

* * *

.

El feliz matrimonio junto a sus dos pequeñitos, que eran su adoración, esperaban impacientes. Kurt y Blaine estaban tomados de la mano y observaban a sus hijos jugar.

La niña era el vivo retrato de Blaine mientras que el niño era una réplica de Kurt, cada uno tenía un hijo biológico y amaba al otro como si fuese de su sangre también. Eran sin duda una familia feliz y muy unida.

Una mujer los llamó y los cuatro fueron a la habitación donde los llevaron y ahí esperaba una enfermera que les entregó a un bebé de pocos meses de nacido.

Kurt lo tomó en sus brazos mientras Blaine lo abrazaba desde atrás por la cintura y se dieron un tierno beso. Ambos se sentaron y el ojimiel miró a sus hijos y luego de sonreírles les dijo "conozcan al nuevo integrante de la familia, éste es su hermanito" – la niña saltó de la emoción mientras que el niño aplaudió feliz.

\- ¿Y cuál es su nombre? – preguntó la pequeñita.

La pareja se miró, no lo habían decidido todavía, repentinamente Kurt sonrió y dijo Casio, me gusta ese nombre.

\- ¿Casio? – inquirió Blaine – ¿Por qué?

\- No lo sé, sólo me gusta, creo que es especial.

\- Es un lindo nombre – comentó el médico y ambos se sonrieron.

\- ¿Entonces? – preguntó el niño.

\- Casio, Casio Anderson contestaron al unísono.

* * *

.

Unas horas después, luego de hacer dormir a sus hijos y asegurarse que el bebé descansaba en su cuna, el matrimonio se fue a acostar. Besos y caricias se hacían presentes mientras los "te amo" no faltaban ni por un instante.

\- Gracias por ser parte de mi vida – decía el ojiazul.

\- Gracias a ti por darle sentido a mi vida. Llegaste a iluminarme con tu luz y a hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo.

\- Eso es imposible Blaine, porque el hombre más feliz del mundo soy yo.

\- El moreno le acarició el rostro – Tan hermoso, tan perfecto, tan mío, eres mi vida, mi amor, mi alma gemela.

\- Y tú serás por siempre mi dicha, mi razón y mi todo. Eres tan mío como yo soy todo tuyo, por siempre tuyo Blaine.

Se fundieron en el más sublime de los besos – Por siempre serás mi ángel.

**~ FIN ~**

.

.

_**Para quienes han visto la película, saben que al final el protagonista muere y el ángel se queda solo :( pero no podía hacer eso, así que le di a esta historia el final que merece =)**_

_**Gracias por el apoyo de principio a fin. Mi amor y agradecimiento eterno.**_


End file.
